Behind the Myth
by Rosel
Summary: Future Fic Chloe and Lois are partners and Chloe hits some dilema's w reporting and working with JLA. The second part Clark deals w/ life coming back after his training. Chlark, Chlollie, Clois.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

Chloe sat on her desk typing her story furiously. She was in the zone and when she got into her writing zone all other things around her ceased to exist. All of the frantic noises of the coming and going's of the Daily Planet staff and loud noises of computers and the copy machines just ceased to exist for her. There was only one voice that could break her out of her zone. And that was the loud mostly angry voice of Perry White.

"Lane my Office. Now!"

She jolted up at that. He slammed his door which was his way he gave his orders and made his employees come to him. She peered over her neatly organized desk to the messy desk that was on the other side of hers. There laid a big rag of brown hair covering what she assumed must be her cousin.

"Lois." She said gently.

Lois had lain on her folded arms. She drooled over the scattered papers on her desk.

Chloe then poked her shoulder.

"Lois wake up." Chloe yelled.

Lois jumped up startled a post-it note stuck on her face.

"Chloe? What…What…I didn't do it officer I swear."

"Lois. Earth to Lois. Wake up and get your self put together. Perry is waiting for you in his office."

Lois rubbed her blood shot eyes slowly and stretched out. Then she took a compact from her desk drawer and started to touch her self up. Then she stared at Perry White's office with sheer terror.

"Right. Perry I have a feeling I know what this is about."

She took in a deep breath and muttered light heartedly, "This is all your fault lil cuz."

"Mine?" Chloe laughed slightly.

"Yep."

Then she marched into Perry's office with full resolute. Chloe went back to typing her story when not five minutes past and she heard Perry's voice again.

Chloe quickly saved her work and suantered in his office a little more calm then Lois. As she walked in Lois was leaning against Perry's desk giving Chloe a particular smile that just screamed, "you're going to get into trouble".

"Yes, chief you wanted to see me."

She said as she sat on a leather chair facing his desk crossing her legs. Perry jerked his head at Lois signaling for Lois to sit down on the chair next to Chloe.

"Well, Sullivian, spill. Why weren't you on the story with Lane last night? She managed to get herself arrested."

Chloe looked back at her cousin sympathetically, "Oh, Lo. Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm fine I didn't get a chance the chief bailed me out early this mourning and I fell asleep working on my story."

"Ok, but why didn't you tell me about the story."

Lois shrugged, "Well, maybe if you weren't gallivanting with the men in tights I would have had a cell mate."

Chloe was unsettled by this. "I'm sorry Lois I would have been there in a second if you just…"

"And take you away from your precious Justice League, yeah right." Lois stood up leaning against Perry's desk. Perry clearly looked annoyed but Lois didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know what the problem is chief. I got the story so why don't we let by gones be by gones." She said slapping her hands together.

"Lois I appreciate your do whatever it takes for a story attitude but my reporters are no good to me behind bars."

"Hey, they were plenty of stories there chief."

"There better be and I expect your original story plus what ever you found behind bars in less then two hours. What are you waiting for get to it!"

Lois bolted out of her seat. Then Chloe was about to get up. When Perry said, "Sullivian, sit!"

Chloe sat back down. Leaning her arm on the leather arm rest.

"Not done with me yet, I should have figured, chief."

"Chloe, how long have you and Lois been partners?"

"Three wonderful years, chief." Chloe said brightly.

"Yes, and in those three years. Neither of you have been arrested, kidnapped, or gone through any stunts that ended up to life threatening. Do you know why that is?"

"Uh…our good looks?"

Perry glared at the comment and her light hearted attitude at the whole situation.

"No, Lois has you as a partner. Lois is a great pushy bull headed reporter. But she has this thing about going into things head first without quite thinking it through managing to get herself in lot's of trouble. You are always there to get her out of it. You're the only one she'll have as a partner. You're the only one who can handle her. You can be a bit bull headed too, Sullivian but you balance each other out. You keep her grounded."

"Awe, Chief I didn't know you cared."

"Sullivian, when the JLA specifically requested you as a JLA correspondent gig. I thought this was great my two top reporters getting the scoop on super heroes but instead I get a call at two o'clock in the mourning from Lois from a jail cell."

"I'm sorry about that chief."

"You are partners why weren't you both on the Justice League story?"

Chloe moved around her seat uncomfortably.

"Um…I don't think Lois exactly feels comfortable with the Justice Leaguers."

"Why not?"

"I don't know chief? I'm not my cousin's keeper."

He stared at her with his rough face leaning back on his black leather chair.

"I have a feeling you know a lot more then you are letting on. It's my reporter instinct kicking in. The way I see it you have a choice here; you either convince you're cousin to get over what hang ups she has over Justice League and you report on them together or you give up the Justice League."

Chloe sat straight surprised and then she uttered almost angry, "Are you giving me an ultimatum chief?"

"That is exactly what I'm doing."

Chloe bit her lip gazing out the window at the sky scrapers one particular clock tower stood out in her mind.

"Do I have time to think it over?"

"You have twenty four hours."

Chloe stood up in furry. She wanted to yell scream or do anything to convince Perry how ridiculous he was doing. He was putting her in a very difficult position. But she remained cool and composed.

"Will that be all chief?"

"Yes."

Chloe started to get out of the office as she turned the door knob Perry said, "And don't call me chief!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Chloe sat in her living room staring at the boxes she lived in this new apartment for a month and she still hasn't had time to unpack. Lois and she have been roommates for years and they both finally made enough money to own their own nice apartments in the city. The past five years they moved into in an apartment in Metropolis. It was a very nice place and she loved being Lois' roommate she felt a sense of security living with her closest family member.

Things have been going pretty well with Lois. Chloe looked at the silver picture frame of the two laughing. It was at a Daily Planet Christmas party. Chloe smiled thinking about it. Lois and Chloe have been through so much together. It seemed like they have conquered so much together. They would always put each other first. Chloe almost lost her job and Lois had the power to take her down and at same time leveraging her own career but she didn't.

_It was just before this picture of them hugging Lois was actually helping decorating for the Christmas party. Well if you call bossing everyone else around helping. A girl seemed quite afraid of Lois as Lois was telling her to put the banner at a certain spot. Chloe saw this and saw that Lois was distracted so she snuck into the editor's office sleuth like. The smell of Perry's cigars stuck out in her mind. She tip toed through the dark room as she picked the lock of his file case. There she took out a picture of the Green Arrow putting it on the desk._

_Chloe then took out a lighter from Perry's desk and started to light the picture on fire. It was a picture of the Green Arrow with out his glasses showing his face. Lois walked in light heartedly at first, "Hey, cuz what are you doing sneaking for a smoke because I though I was the one with a…oh…what the hell?"_

_Shocked Chloe threw the picture in the trash causing the trash to burst into to flames. Chloe then hurriedly took the fire extinguisher and blew it out._

_"Lois, I can explain." Chloe said in panic mode._

_"Chloe, I mean Chloe. I…I don't know what to say. Destroying evidence? In Perry's office? I thought he was your mentor. How could you do this to him and the whole newspaper? I thought this was important to you. I thought the Daily Planet was your life. Exposing truth it's what you do. But this….How could you?"_

_"I…I….I don't know Lois. I understand if you want to tell Perry." Chloe said defeated. Lois' words got to her. Everything she always stood for was being questioned._

_Lois bit her lower lip; she closed and locked the door._

_She sympathetically looked at her cousin, "Chloe, what's going on? Just explain it to me."_

_Chloe looked down at the torched trash. Then she looked up at Lois._

_"I'm sorry, you caught me Lois. I really am. But I just can't explain what I was doing."_

_"Why not?" Lois said looking in the trash._

_"What was so important that you were willing to risk your career?" Then Lois looked at the empty envelope that the picture came from._

_"Oh my, Chloe, no way, I thought you loved Jimmy. How could torch Jimmy's picture?"_

_Chloe gazed down ashamed then she gathered her bearings._

_"Ok, Lois here it goes. I need you to trust me on this. I did this for everyone's own good. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not Jimmy. I know his work means so much to him and I am so proud of him but there are some things that the public just should not see."_

_"What about Jimmy? Don't you think he'll notice that his picture didn't make it to the presses?"_

_"Look, I'm just going to have to talk to Jimmy and ask him to look the other way on this one."_

_"Chloe we are partners and Jimmy is our primary photographer if there was something that he saw we were going to do the story on it."_

_"Jimmy told me about the picture not too long ago saying he turned this picture into the chief this mourning. He wanted to surprise me but he couldn't contain his excitement about it so he told me. I know the chief hasn't looked at it, I've been watching him all day. I know it may seem wrong and it feels like I betrayed Jimmy but really I was protecting him and this entire city, well the whole world really."_

_"Now don't be over dramatic."_

_"I know it seems that way but I'm really not." Chloe said digging into her pocket she took out her JLA communicator._

_Lois looked at it in awe._

_"Holy…that's the Justice League symbol. How? No one even knows if their for real. All we got are a bunch of speculations and rumors that they occasionally land in Smallville saving people. They have done a good job trying to stay under wraps."_

_"Well, they have had some help."_

_"What? You? Chloe the Justice League can send you straight to the front page!"_

_"I know. Keep it down will you?"_

_"Oh, oh right." Lois said trying to calm her self down. Then she looked at Chloe seriously, "Ok, cuz, so what your protecting the Justice League?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you have been for a long time?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"I believe in them and in what they are doing. It's more important then my career."_

_Lois was shocked at the statement. She sat down at Perry's desk._

_"Oh, I need a minute for all of this to sink in. So what every time some thing that has to do with the JLA, you just destroy the evidence."_

_"Uh, yeah, pretty much I've been asking them to show themselves to the media but their pretty reclusive. They don't want anyone to have any idea about their real secret identities. People they care about could get hurt. They have made a few enemies and if they ever found out who they were their loved ones could be in harms way."_

_"I get that." Lois said staring into space. Lois then went into her purse grabbing a cigarette._

_Chloe looks at her like she's about to protest._

_"Oh, come on Chloe your not judging me, now, are you?"_

_Chloe smirked, "Never."_

_"Good." Lois said as she light her cigarette with Perry's lighter that Chloe used to torch the paper._

_Lois made a large refreshing puff then said, "Ok, so now what?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Where does this leave us?"_

_"I guess that's up to you. I was hoping you would look the other way on this one and not tell Perry White."_

_Lois took another puff, "Oh, come cuz, your little indiscretion is my little indiscretion."_

_Chloe smiled big huge glowing smile._

_"Thanks,cuz."_

_Lois nodded her head and took another puff._


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe smiled as she held the picture of Lois and her, admiring how wonderful of cousin she had. Most people wouldn't have been as great as Lois. Then she gazed at her JLA communicator smiling fondly, remembering the first time she got it.

_She stood on the roof top of the Daily planet watching the Green Arrow land right in front of her._

_"So when I heard the Green Arrow was back in town. I sort of figured you'd contact me. But you should be careful next time you call my cell using your Green Arrow voice, cell phones can be traced."_

_"I know." He said while took something out of his pocket and threw it to her."_

_She caught it._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's a communicator so I can contact you when ever I need you and you…"_

_"Can contact you when I need you?" Chloe finished in awe._

_Oliver moved closer, "That's the idea, yeah."_

_Chloe grinned._

_"So how long will you be here for?"_

_"As long as Metropolis needs me and my team. So have you heard from boyscout? Do you know when he will be back?"_

_"Ollie, I told you before, I don't know where is."_

_"Of course you don't." Oliver said sarcastically._

_"I really don't and even if I did do you think I would actually tell you?"_

_"Hey, Clark and I are allies. We've let each other in on things."_

_"Maybe, but I still can't tell you where he is. It's my sidekick's purgative to keep her hero's secrets and all."_

_"Sure. So you don't know when he'll be back."_

_"I really don't. Look, I'll tell you what I tell everyone he's traveling trying to find himself."_

_"So do you think he'll find himself back to you?"_

_"What are you insinuating?"_

_"I think you know." Oliver said as he looked at Chloe his mood still joking but looking slightly serious._

_"Yeah, well, let's keep this about business shall we?"_

_"If you insist." Oliver said and then took out his bow and arrow and shot it up._

_"I'll contact you when I need you."_

_Chloe's eyes brightened, "Like wise."_

Chloe held the device fondly she was about to activate it when her door flung open with Lois rushing in and bombarded Chloe with a hug. Jimmy walked in behind her a little more slowly but worry written all over his face as he tugged on the camera around his neck.

Lois let go of her cousin and then Jimmy said, "Chloe please tell me Lois is over-reacting. You can't be fired."

"Jimmy." Chloe said sweetly, "I'm fine."

"You're not fired are you?" Jimmy asked panicking

"Not yet?" Chloe said brightly optimistic trying to lighten the mood.

Lois shook her head, "No. This can't happen. Chloe you're my partner we are the infamous Chlo-Lo team, without you I am just plain old Lo, with plain old Jimmy. No offense Jimmy."

"Non taken." Jimmy said not really sincere at the comment.

Then Lois said, "Chlo talk to us. "

"Look, you guys, Perry just gave me an ultimatum where I have to choose between Lois as my partner and the Justice League." Chloe tried to say as casually as possible.

Lois said, "You can't give up the Justice League."

Simultaneously Jimmy said," You can't give up Lois."

Then Lois and Jimmy looked at each other pissed off. Then they both put their attention back on Chloe. Chloe smiled with a sense of understanding and love for her cousin and Jimmy for their bickering.

"Guys, it's going to be ok, I just need some time to think."

Lois nodded, "Take your time cuz, But this is crazy you can't possibly choose. You love the Daily Planet and you love working with the Justice League.I mean there is no way I'm going to be stuck with some geek, no offense Jimmy."

"None taken. Chloe I hope you make the right choice for the right reasons. And not for some...honestly, the Daily Planet is where you belong. Your Chloe Sullivian intrepid reporter, it's who you are."

"I know thanks Jimmy I appreciate the pep talk but really I need to think this over."

"Say no more little cuz, come on Jimmy." Lois said as she pulled on his arm pushing him out of the door.

Chloe then looked at her communicator and spoke into it, "Ollie I need you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe sat at her table starring at the balcony. She appreciated how great Lois and Jimmy have been. It hasn't been easy. Jimmy and she have been through a lot. Chloe remembered back at that same Christmas party. _After she left Lois in the Chief's office taking out the trash when she bumped into Jimmy._

_Jimmy said energetically, "Hey Chlo, great night for a party, isn't it? I can't wait until the chief sees my picture. I just know I am the only photographer in the city who got the infamous vigilante's picture. So when are you going to work on the story? Have you told Lois yet? This is the type of front page story that will land us on the top floor. I mean for now on all three of us will be star reporters." Chloe nodded as she threw the trash away._

_Jimmy looked at her tense expression._

_"Chlo, shouldn't you be a little more excited? This is the story of the century. I mean billionaire by day and vigilante by night. Who does that?"_

_Chloe grabbed his arm pushing him into the supply closet._

_"Wow, Chloe I'm flattered I know this a party and all but we can't…"_

_"Relax, Jimmy I wasn't thinking about that."_

_"Oh."_

_Chloe took a deep breath, "Jimmy we need to talk."_

_"OK?"_

_"It's about the Green Arrow." Chloe blurted._

_"OK?"_

_Chloe breathed in a long deep breath, "I destroyed your picture outing Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow."_

_"You what?" Jimmy yelled outraged._

_Chloe whispered seriously, "I'm sorry, I had to. I know you think this is your big break …"_

_"So what, is this about Lois?"_

_"Well, Oliver was the love of her life."_

_"She had her suspicions before. Besides that was a long time ago. She is so over him now."_

_"I know and it's not really about Lois."_

_"So it's about you?"_

_Chloe hesitated, "No, it's about him being a hero. He has done a lot of good for this city and unmasking him to the world isn't going to help him in his efforts to help all of those people."_

_Jimmy gazed at Chloe sternly searching Chloe's face looking vulnerable himself._

_"Are you in love with him?"_

_Chloe went in defense mode, "What? Of course not, It's not about that, it's about making sure Metropolis has a hero."_

_"Yeah but he pops up here and there not exactly stable. I assume it must be hard going back and forth from here and star city. Why do you think he keeps on coming back to Metropolis?"_

_"Metropolis needs a hero!"_

_Jimmy shakes his head._

_"What is with you in putting people on pedestals that don't deserve it? He sneaks around in shadows and steals and you call him a hero."_

_Chloe sighed frustrated, "Are you going to pursue this or not? I need to know."_

_Jimmy searched his ex-girlfriend's face, she seemed desperate._

_"I'm not. That doesn't mean I approve of this billionaire slash vigilante who…"_

_Chloe hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Jimmy, you're the best. This means a lot."_

_Jimmy shrugged, "That's what I am here for."_

Suddenly her green silk curtains began to flutter, moving towards them she said,

"Wow that was fast…"

Her curtain opened and she dropped her communicator as she gazed at the strong muscular man in a skin tight black and blue suit with an "S" in the middle of a blue baseball diamond shape. His arms folded in a strong and bold way.

"Clark."

"Hello Chloe."

"You're…wow…you're…your back." Chloe stuttered dumb founded.

Then she shook herself out of it and attacked him with a hug.

"I almost forgot what this felt like." He whispered into her ear smelling her hair.

Chloe leaned her head on his broad shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here, it's been a long five years."

"My concept of time wasn't very good in the fortress, but it seemed like forever, Chlo. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Chloe looked up at Clark.

Clark looked down at Chloe longingly. Chloe smiled brightly then she pulled away.

"So Clark how is your mom you went straight to see her right?"

"Actually, no, you're the first one I saw Chlo."

Chloe smiled warmly, "I'm honored."

"But I'll see her soon, she's still working in Washington, right?"

"Yeah she still goes back to Smallville from time to time. Lois and I spend Christmas there."

"I appreciate that."

"She's family."

Clark nodded and then looked around, "So you just moved in?"

"Like a month ago. I've just been so busy with both of my jobs. Good thing my boyfriend works with me or I would never see him." Chloe said as casually as she could utter as she awaited his reactions.

"Boyfriend? Oh right, of course."

"Clark are you ok?"

"What me? I'm fine. So Chlo, lets catch I want to hear everything and I have a lot to tell you."

"Ok Clark lets catch up." Chloe said as she smiled a giddy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

So let me get this straight. Lois, Inquisitor tabloid reporter I can't spell Lois is your partner at the Daily Planet. You're both star reporters and your correspondent to the Justice League. And Perry White is the editor and chief and he wants you to choose."

"Yeah that's it in a nutshell."

Chloe said drinking her coffee. Clark sipped his breathing it in appreciatively.

The pot was almost empty they had spent all day talking. It was now getting dark. Clark had filled Chloe in on his training. Chloe updated him on her current situation.

"Wow, so you've been busy still doing your hero thing?"

"Look whose talking. So are we ever going to talk about the suit?" Chloe said as she touched is skin tight sleeve.

"It's Kryptonian Garb."

"I would do well on Krypton."

"I bet you would."

Chloe laughed. Suddenly she stood up quickly. The curtains fluttered.

Suddenly the Green Arrow landed in Chloe's living room, he walked straight to Chloe and kissed her passionately. Caught off guard Chloe gave into his kiss completely.

Clark coughed loudly.

"Uh-hem!"

Chloe quickly pulled away Oliver's attention was still fully on Chloe.

"When you said that you needed me I assumed you meant…"

"Ollie we have company."

Oliver looked at Clark for the first time. He half way laughed a little,

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me that's funny." Clark said sarcastically.

Ollie stared at him for a bit and then something dawned on him, "Clark?"

"Yeah, you've been busy since I left." Clark said.

Oliver was about to say something then Chloe interjected, "So Ollie Clark and I were just catching up. Why don't you join us?"

Then Clark said, "No that's ok Chloe, I need to go see my mom. I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh isn't that sweet you came to see Chloe first." Oliver said mockingly.

"She is my best friend." Clark said a bit angrily.

Then Chloe said, "Ok, well I'll see you later Clark. Don't make your next visit another five years."

"Don't worry I'll fly back to you soon." Clark said tenderly smiling at Chloe then he nodded at Oliver more serious and left flying off of Chloe's balcony.

Both Oliver and Chloe gawked at his exit then Oliver somewhat threatened said, "Wow, he can fly now? Is there anything he can't do?"

Chloe laughed, "Um bend the space time continuum wait… he did do that."

"Cute. So I guess sense he swooped in you don't need me anymore."

"Ollie I will always need you."

Chloe smiled and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ollie and Chloe were making out desperately.

Ollie smiled, "So is this what you meant by needing me?"

Chloe parted moving away from him, "I needed to talk."

"OK."

"Perry gave me an ultimatum. He wants me to choose between the JLA and Lois as my partner."

"Why?"

"Because while we were out on our all important mission Lois got herself arrested."

Ollie laughed a little.

"Ollie it's not funny. This is serious. Lois got arrested because I wasn't there on the story with her. You know Lois she goes into these things head first without thinking it through."

"Yeah, that's Lois but I don't see how that's your fault."

"I'm her partner I should have been there."

"No she should have called you about the big story."

"Maybe, but…" Chloe said looking away.

"What is it?"

"Lois doesn't feel comfortable with the Justice League. It's not really the Justice League it's…it's you."

Chloe paused looking awkward, "And me and us, really."

"Chloe, not this again, how many times do we have to go through this? You know Lois is over it."

"I wish that were true Ollie. I've convinced myself that was true over and over again, but maybe that was wishful thinking on my part."

Oliver moved closer to Chloe, "Come on Chloe. You know Lois and I are a thing of the past and you're my present and my future."

Oliver moved strands of her long blonde curly hair from her face and then lightly kissed her forehead.

Chloe smiled.

Then suddenly the door flung open. Lois came storming in.

"Hey cuz, guess whose your hero."

Then she stops as she sees Oliver in his Green Arrow costume.

"Funny I thought that was me." Oliver said.

Lois folds her arms with a smirk, "Lurking in the shadows and wearing leather doesn't make you a hero. But saving my cousins but does make me her hero."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked as she shut the door making sure there were no one in the hallway and then locking it from the inside.

"Oh you know I just had a little chat with the Chief."

"You didn't?" Chloe asked horrified.

"Relax cuz, I got your back."

"Lois this is my problem."

"Correction, it is our problem. I can't just sit by and let my partner go through this choice that affects me. So I convinced the chief to give you a second chance."

"Really? Oh Lois your right you are my hero."

Lois gloated at Oliver and then she said, "All we have to do is to do a Justice League story and we are back in the Chief's good graces."

"Oh Lois that's great I can't believe it problem solved."

"Almost."

"What do you mean almost?" Chloe asked wearily.

"We're on probation so the first sign that were not a united front then well…we're both…fired."

"Oh, wow, well I guess we're a united front then." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I mean it's us team Chlo-Lo nothing can break us up." Lois said as she put an arm around her cousin.

"Yeah, you're right, Lo. We're a team." Chloe said hugging Lois.

Then Ollie said, "Well it looks like we're back to business as usual."

Then Lois let go of her embrace with Chloe giving Oliver a piercing look.

"Well, not completely as usual, buddy. All of this was your fault."

"My fault? You're the one who managed to get arrested." Oliver retorted.

"Well if you weren't hogging my partner then that wouldn't have happened."

Then Chloe interjected, "Guys if we want this to work. We have to work together."

"Fine. I know that. But changes have to be made on your boyfriend's part. I'm tired of him treating me like some tabloid reporter. And you two you're always talking in code. Ollie's the only one on your precious team whose identity I know."

"It's safer that way." Ollie said.

"Why Chloe knows all of their secrets I'm sure."

"That's because she's one of us." Ollie said sternly.

"Oh believe me; you've made that very clear." Lois said.

"Guys, we all have to get along if we want this to work. And I know you both want to make this work."

Lois folded her arm stubbornly, "I know I do but he has to play nice."

"I will if she does."

Then Lois stuck her tongue at Oliver.

Chloe woke up in her bed in her green silk sheets. She was relieved that her big dilemma was over. Something ached at her though, this feeling that all of this wasn't over. She had this horrible feeling that the issue really wasn't resolved. The problem was still there. She still had to juggle her reporting life and her super hero life, although this past year she didn't have to hide her secret life from Lois or Jimmy. This past year has been amazing, but still it still has been hard. Chloe turned around in the bed gazing out the window as flickers of the moonlight twinkled in her eyes. It caused her to recall a particular New Years Eve night where she gazed at the moon waiting for the Green Arrow folding her arms in her warm plaid trench coat nervously.

_As she saw a green arrow attached to the door on the rooftop of the Daily Planet with steady green rope she actually found her self scared, this was the first time that weapon invoked that emotion in her. The Green Arrow landed with his usual grace._

_"So, Watch Tower I'm glad you finally agreed to meet. The past few days I've been trying to contact you but no response. Your not ignoring me, are you?"_

_Chloe laughed nervously, "I've been preoccupied."_

_"It's a busy time of the year. So let's get to business shall we?"_

_Chloe bit her lip, "Before that there is something I have to tell you."_

_"Oh, are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine." Chloe said a little too quickly._

_"You don't look ok."_

_"OK if you must know I'm a bit angry at you!"_

_"Me? What did I do?" Green Arrow asked taken a back. He turned his voice distorter off after he said this._

_"You weren't careful. I've spent all of these years protecting your secret and this is how you repay me, by being sloppy."_

_Oliver said, "What do you mean?"_

_"Jimmy has pictures of you."_

_"So."_

_"Of your face."_

_"Oh, are you sure?"_

_"I saw them with my own eyes and destroyed them."_

_"Thank You. So you destroyed them crisis averted."_

_"Ollie he saw you he knows who you are."_

_"What? Are you positive?"_

_"Yes, Ollie there's more."_

_"More how can this get any worse?"_

_"Lois knows…"_

_"Oh it did just get worse."_

_"Lois knows about me helping the Justice League."_

_"Oh, she doesn't know about me?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know something like that?"_

_"She caught me setting your picture on fire but I don't think she saw that it was you. But I'm not sure."_

_"You're not sure? Great job at protecting my secret."_

_"Hey this is your mess. I've done my best. If you were careful this wouldn't have happened."_

_"Are you sure about that? If I was Boy Scout you wouldn't let something like this happen."_

_"Ouch, low blow. How dare you bring him into this? He has nothing to do with this."_

_Ollie stood still breathing heavily with anger._

_"Are you sure about that? Because sometimes I wonder if the only reason why you keep my secret is because your still in love with him. All I am to you is the ally of the man of your dreams."_

_"Ollie, that's not true. You know that's not true. I protect your secret because I believe in heroes and… I…I believe in…in you." Chloe said livid._

_Oliver looked down touched, "You do?"_

_"Of course I do. I wouldn't have risked my career, my friendship with Jimmy, and my relationship with my cousin if I didn't."_

_Oliver moved towards her tenderly, "Oh, Chloe I'm sorry. I should have known. And I'm sorry for all of that."_

_"It's ok." Chloe said feeling calmer._

_"Ok, now that we're calming down. I talked to both Jimmy and Lois and they both agreed to look the other way on this."_

_"Really?" Ollie asked surprised._

_"Yeah, they care about me and I made it clear that this secret was important to me."_

_"Oh." Oliver said taken a back._

_"If their ok with it why were you so mad?"_

_Then Chloe said while folding her arms gazing out in the distance, "Their both really disappointed in me. The way they looked at me…it was like I was harboring a fugitive or something."_

_"I'm that popular huh?" Oliver asked._

_"Well, Lois seemed to take it better than Jimmy."_

_"Then she really must have not seen that picture."_

_"I guess. Jimmy did take it really bad. He doesn't think you're a hero. I still can't believe what he said."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He said that I have I tendency to put people on a pedestal who don't deserve it."_

_"Ouch."_

_"I know. I still can't believe he accused me of being in love with you. Isn't that ridiculous?"_

_"Yeah…uh…ridiculous."_

_Chloe then said, "Ollie, so what do we do now? I mean things are going to change. I can't go on pretending they don't know anything."_

_"Yeah, I know, we'll figure it out together."_

_"Together, yeah, we will won't we?" Chloe said in awe._

_They both gazed into each others eyes. Then Oliver took a strand of blonde hair out of her face. Ollie leaned down to her._

_Chloe was about to lean up towards him then she stopped herself._

_"So, uh, yeah Ollie. What about this business?"_

_"Business, right. So I came across this new gang and …I…"_

_"What?"_

_Chloe said as she put her hand on Ollie's arm._

_"It's nothing…it's just…"_

_Then Ollie kissed her. Chloe caught off guard was surprised, pleasantly. She gave into his kisses. He moved his hands down her hips. Then Chloe pushed him away._

_Out of breath Chloe said, "Ollie no."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"We can't do this."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's Lois she's my cousin. I love her like a sister."_

_Ollie backed away, "I know. You're right."_

_Then Chloe said, "Well I think we should call it a night, unless you have pressing business to discuss."_

_"It can wait. Good night Chloe."_

_"Good night Ollie."_

_Chloe gazed up at the Green Arrow as he swung away. Then she opened the door to the Daily Planet and bumped into Lois._

_Lois had tears in her eyes and Chloe's heart sank to the ground._

_"Oh Lo, how much did you hear?"_

_"Enough."_

_"Oh Lois I'm so sorry."_

_Lois didn't say anything._

Chloe broguht herself back to the present as she gazed out the window, this memory of her first kiss with Oliver was tainted by the memory of breaking her cousins heart. They both went passed this and Lois repeatedly told Chloe she was over it but Chloe wasn't so sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe tossed and turned in her bed trying to forget her stark worry. She couldn't take it anymore. She finally conceded she knew there would be no blissful sleep tonight. So she got up putting on her robe.

After doing this she heard a noise, a Tap, Tap, Tap sound came from her living room. She investigated further and reached an empty living room. The noise came from her balcony. Clark stood out there. Although Chloe had seen Clark earlier Chloe surprised her self with how happy she was to see him.

She smiled a wide toothy grin, "Clark what are you doing here so late?"

"I was just flying back home and passed here and I found myself here. If it's inappropriate I can leave."

"No I'm glad you're here. I could use a friend right now."

"What's wrong? Is it Ollie? Did he…"

"Clark relax, Ollie's good. I'm sorry I didn't mention we were together earlier though."

"No, it just never came up. No big deal."

"No, it is a big deal Clark. I just didn't know how to say it. How ever I put it I know I would come out….guilty." Chloe said shrinking a little.

"I understand that."

"Oh."

"So now all of these Lois partner problems are starting to make sense."

"I know. You think I'm horrible don't you?"

"No. Not exactly." Clark smirked.

Chloe laughed and then Clark joined her laughter.

"So it must be hard still keeping secrets like that from Lois while being her partner."

"It was until…well she knows about Ollie."

"About you and Ollie?"

"Yeah…that and…and…"

"And what?"

"The whole Green Arrow thing."

"Wait you mean the whole … all … how…?"

Chloe didn't look Clark in the face then she said, "Well it's a long story."

"Hey I've got time tell me."

Chloe hesitated and then she sat down, "Fine. If I can't tell you who can I tell?"

Then Chloe told him the whole thing how Lois found out about the Justice League and how Lois found out about Ollie.

"So how did she take it?"

"Better then I expected."

Then Chloe told Clark in detail how what happened with Lois that night after Lois caught Chloe and Oliver kissing.

_Chloe came into Lois and hers apartment._

_"Lois I'm so sorry." Chloe said as she saw Lois sitting in the couch staring at the blank T.V._

_"So what is this apology for? You kissing my X-boyfriend or for lying to me about covering for my x-boyfriend about him being the Green Arrow?"_

_"Uh…both."_

_Then Chloe sat next to Lois, "About me keeping his secret I'm sorry but I had to keep his secret he is a great hero. And as for kissing your x-boyfriend…I'm so sorry. I have no idea where that came from. That was the first time that happened I swear." _

_"I know and Chloe I heard what you said I know you regretted it because of me."_

_"So we're ok?"_

_Lois breathed out, "You're my cousin Chloe we're going to be ok only if you tell me the truth."_

_"For now on Lois."_

_"How long have you known?"_

_"Uh…"_

_"Chloe."_

_"Ok, a long time."_

_"Did you know when Ollie and I were together?"_

_"I had my suspicions."_

_"So when were your suspicions confirmed exactly?"_

_"Uh?"_

_"When he told you?"_

_"No. He didn't tell me. I figured it out."_

_"Oh, so you investigated him."_

_"Lois, does it matter?"_

_"Yes, Chloe it does matter. Did you know while I was with him or not?"_

_"Only towards the end." Chloe said quickly._

_Lois stared at the blank T.V._

_"Oh, so that's why he…"_

_"No him leaving had nothing to do with me. I barely knew him back then."_

_"Yeah. You only knew his deepest darkest secret."_

_"Lo. I'm sorry for that."_

_"So how did you find out?"_

_"Look Lo, I promised you I wouldn't lie. So I'm not going to, but I'm going to have to omit that info for now. It's not my secret to tell."_

_"But I already know Ollie's secret now so what's the big deal?"_

_"It's just it's just…complicated."_

_"So you just figured it out. So I'm guessing you can't tell me who was posing as the Green Arrow when I kissed him and Ollie came then?"_

_"I'm sorry Lo."_

_Lois looked away out of the window folding her arms._

_She breathed out deeply. Chloe's heart was breaking seeing Lois' hurt expressions._

_Lois sighed, "You know for the longest time I thought the Green Arrow was some kind of hero. But as time went on it didn't seem like he was the same guy that kissed me. That guy seemed different. I don't know how to explain it. Then I hear more of the Green Arrow sneaking around in the shadows and robbing from the rich giving to the poor and seemed more like a vigilante then a hero."_

_"Lois super powers don't make the hero. The man makes the hero. Oliver may not have powers but he does what has to be done to save people. He chooses to go out there and fight for justice because it's the right thing to do."_

_Lois smiled a little at Chloe._

_"You really think he is a great hero, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Lois I really do."_

_"Are you in love with him?"_

_Chloe stood up. _

_"Lois…I…"_

_"Chloe come on this is me you're older cousin. I was there for you all through your horrid unrequited crush on Clark; I was there through all of the ups and downs with Jimmy and I was there for you when it was finally over between you two. Why can't you tell me about this?"_

_"Lois, it's wrong. I know part of you still loves Oliver. And even if you are totally over him it still would be wrong. I saw him break your heart. He was the only guy that you let your guard down with and he broke your heart. I couldn't even consider…"_

_"Chloe I asked you if you're in love with him not if you wouldn't consider him because he broke my heart."_

_Chloe sat down meekly, "What's the difference?"_

_"Chloe answer the question."_

_Chloe sat there for a while staring into the vast void and then after a long silence she said, "Boy Scout."_

_"What?"_

_"That's the code name of the guy that helped Ollie out by pretending he was the Green Arrow."_

_"Ok, Chloe that wasn't the question I was referring to."_

_"I know but I am going to have to answer that question. Because honestly Lois I don't know."_

_"Ok, then, so Boy Scout, huh? So you know him then?"_

_Chloe shrugged._

_"Right, ok miss secret keeper. Well thanks for telling me that much then."_

_"Lois thanks for being so understanding."_

_Then Lois smiled weakly, "What are cousins for?"_

When Chloe finished telling Clark she noticed Clark's outraged expression.

"I can't believe you told Lois about what happened?"

"Clark I didn't say it was Clark Kent. I told her it was Boy Scout. She doesn't have a clue it's you."

Clark shook his head.

"I guess that's ok."

"Thank you."

"So what are you going to do about this whole partnership thing?"

"Well, Lois talked to the chief and all we have to do is show a united front and we're back in star reporter status in his eyes."

"Oh, that's good problem solved then."

"Yeah." Chloe said folding her arms gazing out the window.

"Something tells me you don't think so."

"I…I hope it all works out for the best. But what if it doesn't? What if the problem is Lois just can't stand being in the same room with Oliver and me. And we are always talking in code and I don't blame her for feeling left out. What if I really will have to choose between my boyfriend and my cousin? Clark."

"I don't know Chlo, you'll figure it out. If anyone can make the whole double identity thing work it's you."

Chloe smiled starting to feel less stressed out.

"Thanks Clark. So are you going to do the whole duel identity thing too?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I have planned on it after I go on my training. Now here I am and it's all kind of scary. I mean I have all of this Kryptonian knowledge now I just have to figure out what to do with it."

"I know you'll figure it out Clark. If anyone was destined to be a super hero Clark it was you."

Clark smiled warmly he moved closer to Chloe truly touched, "Thanks for that."

"What are friends for?" Chloe asked.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days Chloe, Lois, and Jimmy were busy going after stories together. Chloe made an extra effort to make sure they acted like a team. Any leads they got they went after together. Everything seemed to go pretty smoothly. They had printed a great front page story on the Justice League and the new enter-gang.

Mean while Chloe was getting anxious for a completely unrelated reason. It has been three days and Chloe still hasn't heard from Clark. She assumed he must be busy readjusting back to Earthling culture and trying to figure out what he was going to do. But it irked her that he did not contact her at all since their last visit. She was flattered that Clark had visited her first but now that he hasn't visited her in three days anxiety poured through out her whole body. Oliver seemed to be ok with not hearing from Clark, for now, he knew that Clark would contact Oliver eventually as soon as he needed his help on some crime fighting endeavor. Chloe hoped that her relationship with Ollie wouldn't conflict with Oliver's and Clark professional relationship. They did work well together as fellow super heroes Chloe couldn't take it if her relationship stopped any amazing partnership.

Chloe was typing her part of the story she was working on with Lois. She saw Lois using the fax machine in the other room.

Then suddenly the phone rang, "Sullivan here. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Miss Sullivan."

"Clark!" Chloe sat up excitedly.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh you know out figuring things out."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Chloe said some what perturbed.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Humph, alright, Clark, you caught me, I'm mad, you know, you could have called or sent an e-mail or something."

"Sorry. I've been figuring things out and what I should do with my life."

"Oh, I figured that. So what did you figure out?"

"I'm getting there. You'll never guess."

"Oh, really? Well let me guess air traffic control."

"Funny."

"A mail man?"

"Cute but not quite. What were you were always telling me to do but I was telling you there was no way?"

Chloe whispers in a mocking tone, "No way. You're going to be a super hero."

"Well, duh Chloe, that was kind of the point of my training at the fortress. I was talking about my other job."

"Clark, I knew that. I'm glad you're finally joining us at secret identities anonymous."

"I find it interesting you still put your self in that category when everyone and their dog know your secret."

Chloe spoke in an endearing voice, "Just the people I love."

"Same here."

"Ok, so let's get back to guessing. So it's something you told me you weren't going to do."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, let me think using my quick investigative reporting instinct. You wouldn't be joining us in the bullpen now would you?"

"Actually….yeah."

Chloe got really exited.

"Oh, Clark that's great! So do you think you'll join us in the Daily Planet?"

"Not any time soon. I got a job offer at the Ledger."

"Really? Clark that's great."

"It's no Daily Planet but it's a start."

"Oh, Clark, the Ledger is a great paper and the editor isn't so bad either. They still have the same guy from back when I had few articles there."

"I know, miss teen age prodigy. You're legend down there."

"Legend, huh, I like the sound of that."

"You would."

Then Lois marched towards Chloe.

Then she said to Clark, "I better go."

"I'll talk to you later, Chlo." Clark said laughing a little.

"Bye." Chloe said to Clark.

Chloe turned to Lois and asked, "What's up?"

"It's time for that Justice League meeting." Lois said enthusiastically.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." Chloe said getting her purse and coat.

"How could you forget your annual appointment with the greatest heroes' in the world? Well excluding Ollie of course." Lois asked.

"I don't know. Let's go, Lo." Chloe said still a bit distracted by Clark's phone call.


	9. Chapter 9

After the meeting was adjourned Chloe lingered in the room watching Ollie's disgruntled face through his dark sun glasses and hood, as he went through papers scattered in front of him on the head of the long table. Chloe waited as everyone scattered out. She saw Lois go out in the hall way to interview Aqua Man decked out in his full uniform.

Chloe moved towards Oliver then she put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Ummmmm….Wonder Woman."

"Real cute Ollie." Chloe said as she hit him on his shoulder.

"Sorry, babe." He turned around and kissed her.

"Hi." Chloe said whistfully.

"Hi." Oliver said as her turned back to look through the papers.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Did they have to come here?"

"That's part of the deal, yes." Chloe said trying to keep the mood light and remain unwavering.

Oliver stood up frustrated,

"Chloe, I get it, you need to remain as a united front. You still can do that with out exposing the head quarters. I saw Jimmy get a little photo happy with the camera." Oliver said annoyed.

Chloe merely smiled wrapping her arms around Oliver with a sense of certainty.

"He won't print anything about the Justice League without my say so."

Oliver slid his arms around her waist of her green silk business dress.

"It must be nice to have the ability to have men wrapped around your fingers."

"It has its advantages." She said and then she pulled him down kissing him deeply and fully.

Then they heard a cough. They turned around to see Lois and Aqua Man standing in the door way.

"Geesh guys you really need to get a room. Haven't you guys ever heard of work place etiquette?" Lois asked.

Flustered, Chloe immediately let go of Oliver putting herself together and said, "Sorry Lo. So what's going on?"

"Oh I just came across some really juicy news." Lois said giddily.

"What is it?" Chloe asked intrigued by Lois' upbeat mood.

"Boy Scout is back! Can you believe it?" Lois practically shouted.

"No. I really can't." Chloe said as she shot Ollie an accusing look.

"Well, he is back. Aqua Man here just told me." Lois said triumphantly.

Ollie then glared at Aqua Man then stood back afraid of Ollie.

Then Chloe, still giving Ollie the stare of death said, "Gee I wonder how he found out about that."

"I bumped into him the other day." Aqua Man interjected slightly afraid.

"Oh, you did." Chloe said relived.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Lois asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's great." Ollie said not really that sincere.

"So Ollie, I know Boy Scout helped you out every once and a while. So do you think he'll join the team?" Lois asked.

"I don't know he really wasn't ever a team player." Ollie said not looking at Chloe.

Then slightly irked Chloe said, "He probably just needs some time to come around."

"Yeah he had five years." Ollie said irritated.

"He'll come around." Chloe said adamantly.

"OK." Lois said sensing some tension. "I'll just leave you two to it. I'll finish up here."

"I'll meet you later. Lo." Chloe said staring at Ollie angrily.

"Yeah, later Chlo." Lois said and started to leave with Aqua Man.

"Wait, Aqua Man I need to talk to you." Chloe commanded.

"I think Lois here still has a few questions for me." Aqua Man said.

"It can wait." Oliver said firmly.

Then Lois said in a sing song voice, "Somebody's in trouble."

Aqua Man shut the door, "Look guys I know that you have this whole don't mention too much to reporters thing. But since Lois is here now and she's the one who mentioned Boy Scout firs,t I figured it was ok to let her know I bumped into him."

"See Chloe I knew this was a bad idea." Ollie yelled at Chloe.

Chloe ignored Ollie and put attention on Aqua Man.

"Look, Lois knows some stuff but not everything. I didn't tell her secrets that aren't mine to tell. You didn't tell her who Boy Scout was did you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that." Aqua Man said.

"Good." Chloe said. "You can go now."

"Wait." Aqua Man said. Then he directed Oliver.

"You know we could really use someone with Boy Scout's skills. He's even picked up a few more tricks."

"I know." Ollie said. "We'll see you A.C."

"Yeah, see ya." A.C. left.

"So do you really think Clark wouldn't make a good team member?" Chloe asked.

"I've offered him plenty of times before and he always came up with all of these lame excuses. He doesn't really work well with others." Oliver said.

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked outraged.

Chloe continued, "Clark and I had teamed up with you plenty of times in the past."

"Clark and you?" Oliver asked.

"Well, that was back when I was his side kick. So yeah, Clark and me!" Chloe said.

"So what now that he's back are you going to go back to being his side kick?" Ollie asked threatened.

"Ollie. What is this about? I know you and Clark haven't always seen eye to eye. But I thought that you settled your differences in the past in order to work together. Why is now any different?"

Oliver stood silent for a while then he said softly and seriously.

"I think you know."

Chloe shrank, "No, Ollie don't do this to me. Not now. Don't you think it was hard enough for me going through the possibility of choosing between my cousin and you? Now you want me to choose between you and my best friend."

"Chloe I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I can see that you're jealous and you're letting your jealousy getting in the way of your better judgment. You and Clark are allies. There is no reason why you still can't work together." Chloe said livid.

"I'm not saying that we won't work together." Oliver said taking Chloe's hand in his trying to calm her.

Chloe said out of breath, "Then what were you saying?"

Ollie sighed while looking deep into Chloe's eyes, "I am saying that Clark hasn't been a team player in the past and he did refuse to join the team before."

Chloe trembled, "He wasn't ready."

"And when will he be ready?"

Chloe looked down, "I don't know."

Oliver places his thumb under her chin moving it up.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure he'll come around."

"He already has." Chloe muttered.

Oliver sighed and put a stray blonde lock behind Chloe's ear.

"I know. I just…I'm afraid that now Clark is back you'll go finish where you left off."

Chloe looked up at Oliver, "What do you mean? I'll continue to be his side kick?"

"Uh…yeah… among other things." Oliver said.

"Ollie, you know things have changed since he left."

"I know." Oliver said caressing her cheek.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just don't want to lose you to him."

Chloe squeezed his hand and then she let go of his hand and cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"You won't as long as you understand one thing." Chloe said serious.

"What's that?" Oliver asked a little scared.

"I have different identities." Chloe said.

Oliver laughed a little, "Oh really I had no idea. So do you have a secret costume I don't know about?"

"No but I have all of these different identities. I'm Watch Tower the super cool go-to girl for the Justice League."

"You're more then that."

"I know. I am. I am also a star reporter, a reporting partner, a cousin, a girl friend, and a best friend."

"I know that Chloe." Oliver said.

"I am all of these people and I don't want to give any of those up. As long as I don't have to, we're fine."

Oliver nodded as Chloe leaned against his chest.

"We will be." He then kissed her for head.

Chloe squeezed tightly gazing far off in the distance not so sure.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OK so this part of the story is in Clark perspective. This starts when Clark immediately comes back from his training. It is before he sees Chloe in ch.4.

Clark sat in his familiar couch he has not sat in five years. Everything seemed so strange now coming back after five years. He remembered being here sitting on this couch so many times but now that he was back it seemed so different. His house and the farm looked exactly the same as he remembered but it didn't feel the same. Maybe that was because it now was empty with no more life. His father was gone, his mother stayed in Washington D.C. and his friends all had moved away from Smallville.

It felt strange coming back to human society after spending five years in a Kryptonian castle receiving his training and soaking up all this Kryptonian knowledge. He sometimes was overcome with great visions of Krypton. He saw Krypton and his parents and his cousin Kara. He was also shown Kryptonian battle techniques and he learned ways to be a diplomat for peace.

Clark came back to full fill the mission his biological father had set up for him. He would be this world's great hero. Part of that would to be re-estate the alliances that he already had. He knew that he could do so much more good collaborating with others.

He did carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He realized that he didn't have to do that a lone there were others out there like him who could help. The weight wasn't quite so heavy when he was carrying it with someone else. He realized this before he left when Chloe walked him to the epicenter of the cave.

_Chloe touched the carving of the octagonal key whole. She smiled reflectively._

_"So this is it you're finally going to your training."_

_Clark touched Chloe light on her shoulder._

_"This is it. I am going Chloe. I just wanted you here to say…"_

_Chloe took his from shoulder and grasped it with in hers. She held his huge hand within her two tiny hands. Then she looked up in to his baby blues,_

_"Let's not call this good bye, Clark. After all you will be back, right?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Then there is no reason to say goodbye. How about see you later?"_

_Chloe said smiling a little too brightly. Clark knew she was trying to be brave._

_Clark smiled and then kissed Chloe's hand, "See you later, Chlo. I don't know when I'll be back. Let's just hope it will be soon."_

_"Yeah here's to hoping." Chloe then wrapped her arms around Clark's broad shoulders hugging him tightly._

_Clark put his arms around Chloe waist and whispered, "I'll miss you ever minute."_

_Chloe leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered under crackled breathes, "I'll miss you too, Clark. You have no idea."_

_He cupped her chin with his thumb and then said, "I think I might."_

_He then kissed her softly caressing his lips with hers. She stood on her tip toes giving in to his sweet kisses. Then she broke away from the kiss._

_"Well even though this is not a good bye. That was one nice goodbye. Thanks Clark. I'll see you."_

_Clark smiled he didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to. Besides Chloe wouldn't let him stay, not for her. He finally decided to fulfill his destiny that is why he was here. He then let go of Chloe._

_"See you later, Chlo."_

Clark came to the present remembering the sweet goodbye kiss he had with Chloe. He did think about her all through his training. He had realized that through all of the years he had been friends with her she had always helped him carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. She never wanted him to ignore it. She wanted to help carry that load. The more he though about it the more he knew he could always relies on Chloe to always be there. He wished it hadn't taken him this long to realize how amazing she was and she was just the person he could share this kind of life with. She understood the world needed him to be a hero. She had pushed him towards this kind of life and he could not help but love her for that.

Clark stood up in his silver and black suit. He was ready to come back to everyone he cared about. He was ready to come back to Chloe.


	11. Chapter 11

Behind the Myth ch. 11

Clark took out the box taking the pink note out. He smiled to himself blissfully happy. He had found this note with a bunch of things Lana has left when she gave him her final fare well. He read his favorite line in this little love letter, "Fly back to me." He was going to do that literally. He had learned how to fly in the fortress. His biological father Jor-el had told him he had to completely embrace his destiny to have full control of his flying. After several tries he finally mastered it. He did this by thinking of Chloe, by thinking all of the people he could help, and by thinking of all of the things he could accomplish if he could fly.

He had gone through all of his training of fulfilling his destiny and now he had to fulfill it. For a while he thought the only way to do was this, was to go at it a lone, now he knew better. He was so glad that he had people to go to, to help him with this. He had Chloe to help him. He knew that she would. She was always there for him in the past he could always rely on her. He had the allies that he made in the past he knew they would be there willing to help now. Knowing that there was other like him trying to save people doing the whole super hero thing had eased the heavy burden he had carried on his shoulders. He had made allies with Oliver Queen and his whole team of super heroes. Ollie had offered a place for Clark in the Justice League but Clark was not ready then. Clark was now ready. He had liked working with the Justice League. He especially liked working with them knowing Chloe was there with them.

He knew Chloe only wanted to help people but doing what she did was dangerous. Exposing bad guys was not exactly the safest job in the world. He worried about her. It felt good to know she was doing something behind the scenes and amongst capable super heroes who could protect her. It also felt good to know that Chloe had a whole band of super heroes looking after her. Clark was confident at least one was doing just that that was Oliver Queen.

Clark remembered the day before his training. _He had paid Oliver a visit at Star City in his secret compartment going over a plan on his computer console wearing his Green Arrow uniform but not wearing his sunglasses and hood. _

"_Ok. Clark just come on in. No need to knock." Ollie said sarcastically._

"_Oh my bad I didn't realize you had to knock in secret lares." Clark said jokingly._

"_Are you busy?"_

_Oliver laughed, "No, just finishing up some data I got from patrolling. What brings you here is there a situation?"_

"_No, not exactly. I came to say good-bye."_

"_Good bye? Where are you going?" Oliver turned off the computer console._

"_That doesn't matter. What matters is I am going some where to prepare myself to be a better hero."_

_Oliver sat down on his executive chair._

"_Really? It's about time Clark. You finally figured out there were more important things to do then chucking hay."_

"_Yeah, there is just one problem."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's Chloe. I'm worried about leaving her."_

"_She's a big girl Clark, besides I doubt she would be thrilled with using her as an excuse to sit around at the farm."_

"_I know. She's been urging me to do this for a while. I'm not using her as a excuse. I just worry about her. She's a reporter. It's a dangerous job, especially in Metropolis."_

_Oliver rested his chin between his thumb and index finger._

"_That's true Clark. I was always worried about Lois doing what she does. But it's who she is. She isn't going change and either is Chloe. They are both investigative reporters and it doesn't matter how dangerous it is they are still going to go after stories." _

"_I know. I wouldn't want Chloe to change who she is. Having me as a best friend has saved her life so many times and when I leave I'm afraid she won't be here when I get back."_

_Oliver stood up, "Listen, man I know how you feel. Don't you think I wanted to stay in Metropolis to make sure Lois was safe but I had a higher calling and so do you."_

"_I know I do. I am still doing it. I just need a favor."_

"_What?"_

"_Can you look after Chloe while I am gone? I know it's a lot to ask but she is just so impor..."_

_Oliver cut Clark off, "Of course, I'll look after her, Clark. You don't need to ask. I figured I needed to get back to Metropolis soon anyways. Have you seen the crime rate? It's appalling."_

"_Yeah, I know I'll be back to help with that." Clark said a little guiltily. _

"_You better." Oliver said smugly._

"_Thanks, man."_

"_Of course, Chloe has been a great asset to our team I can't wait to work with her again." Oliver said enthusiastic._

"_Just keep her safe."_

"_She'll be safe Clark, I promise."_

Clark put the pink note away. He was ready to go back and help his allies save people. He was ready to fly back to Chloe. So he flew out of the loft window.


	12. Chapter 12

Clark flew above the sky line of metropolis. He loved flying amongst the open skies. The wind blowing at thunderous speed clung through his hair. It felt invigorating.

He loved feeling this free. Learning how to fly in the fortress was remarkable enough but flying amongst the open blue sky was so amazing there weren't words to describe it. Happiness glided through Clark. He was finally flying back to Chloe. He never realized embracing his destiny would feel so good.

Clark closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the city. He heard the sounds of cars engines, honking of horns, people chattering. Then he tried focusing and heard sounds of millions of heartbeats. He listened focusing more. Then he heard just few heart beats. Then he listened more and heard three specific heartbeats. One was frantic, one wild, and one tame. He listened more focusing on the room of the heartbeats. A since of calm came through his whole body. He found who he was looking for. He focused his hearing to listen to the voices in the room. He heard a masculine yet jumpy voice say,

"Tell me Lois is over reacting you can't be fired."

Clark halted. Chloe fired? That couldn't be right. He assumed the voice that he clearly recognized as Jimmy's was mistaken. When he had thought of Chloe's future he had always seen the Daily Planet in it. He found it very hard to see Chloe in a career besides investigative reporting. The best place to do that was the Daily Planet. It was the best News Paper in the world. Clark always saw Chloe as the best reporter. Ok so he was some what biased. But he had seen her in action and read her articles over and over again he knew she was clearly Daily Planet material. How could that have changed through the years?

He listened on, "He wants me to choose between the Justice League and Lois."

What? Clark couldn't grasp that. Why would she have to do that? Clark didn't understand why Chloe would have to choose between Lois and the Justice League? How did her boss know about the Justice League and more importantly what did her boss know of her involvement with the Justice League. Did Chloe's ties with them somehow become public knowledge? If that was true then Chloe couldn't be safe. No it couldn't be. Clark wasn't going to jump to conclusions. He would have to hear the full story from Chloe. He had to believe that Ollie had kept his promise and kept Chloe. Chloe was still here even after all of these years of living in dangerous city of metropolis and living the dangerous life of an investigative reporter.

Part of him wished that Chloe didn't continue to help Ollie and his crew. But he knew that wasn't likely not while Ollie was in the same city. Clark knew that Chloe couldn't help herself, giving super heroes a helping hand is part of who she is. Clark hoped that Chloe would never have to choose between the two crucial parts of who the girl he had fallen in love with is. Clark cherished all of his memories of working with Chloe at the Torch and seeing her pursue her dreams at the Daily Planet always put a smile to his face. He also cherished all of the times she acted as "side kick", although Clark saw her more as his partner. Clark couldn't wait until he could pick up where they left off. In a way Clark has felt that Chloe was his partner in life. He really needed and relied on her.

Clark let the sounds guide his way to find Chloe. He heard Jimmy's abrupt stomps leaving. Then he heard Lois large stomps leave and shut the door. Then he heard light pats of feet moving to the other side of the room. Then he heard Chloe press a button on some kind of electronic device. In a hush voice Chloe uttered, "Ollie I need you."

Clark froze; he stopped his forward movement and laid there floating in the sky. Did he hear her right? Why would she say that? The way she said it was so hushed and desperate. Clark could have sworn he had detected a hint of desire. No. Impossible. Chloe would never see Ollie that way. Clark had asked Oliver to look after Chloe he doubts he interrupted it in any other way then to keep her safe.

Besides he always had the suspicion that Ollie had hinted that he could tell Clark had feeling for Chloe. Clark shook the idea away. Chloe must need Oliver's help. Clark was glad that Chloe had a hero to turn to all of these years while he was gone. He reminded himself to go and thank Ollie for keeping his promise. He would do that after he saw Chloe and his mother. He would thank Ollie for keeping her safe and he would ask if there is a spot for him on the Justice League.

Clark listened to Chloe's heart beat its pace was a little fast. She sounded scared. Clark would comfort her.


	13. Chapter 13

BTM13

Clark stood on the balcony. Chloe's shadow reflected behind the light green translucent green curtain. Focusing his x-ray vision he saw Chloe for the first time in five years. She took his breath away. He stood there awe struck. Chloe was even more beautiful then he remembered. Her blonde hair now lay on her shoulders slightly curly. Her figure had grown curvier in her green business suit. Her soft lips curled in a contemplative motion as she was reflecting on something making her sad.

Then the curtains rustled and Chloe pulled them open. Clark stood there confident and in peace seeing the woman he loved right before his eyes. As the curtains opened Chloe said with relief and an anticipating smile, "That was fast."

Once she looked up at him the smile turned into shock. Her face now went blank, not believing what she saw. She held an electronic devise of some kind in her hand and dropped it to the floor. Clark feared that perhaps Chloe didn't recognize him. It has been years, his appearance and apparel has changed drastically. He realized he was still wearing his Kryptonian uniform from his training in the fortress. He must appear so strange to her, now. She could be afraid of him. The thought scared the life out of him.

Then Chloe scrunched her eyes and smiled brightly and on attacked him with a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and squeezed, Clark held her feeling her soft skin against his and whiffed her hair.

Chloe sighed mystified, "Your…wow… your…your back."

Clark embraced Chloe so relieved at her reaction. He took in every touch, every blissful feeling of having her in his arms after five years. Clark touched her hair.

"I almost forgot what this felt like."

Chloe leaned on his broad shoulder,

"I'm glad you're here it's been a long five years."

"My concept of time wasn't very good in the fortress, but it seemed like forever, Chlo. I missed you."

It has been so long since he felt this sensation of human touch it felt so overwhelming spending five years in an ice castle being tutored by an artificial intelligence. After not having sensation of human touch for five years Clark felt every tingle from Chloe's hand. He took it all in wanting this blissful moment to last forever.

Chloe looked up at him in awe and then she let go of him. Clark looked down at Chloe longingly. Chloe smiled brightly then she pulled away.

"So Clark how is your mom you went straight to see her right?"

His mom? Right. He had to take himself out of his daze Chloe had captured him in.

"Actually, no, you're the first one I saw Chlo."

Clark hoped that would be away to show her just what she meant to him. Of course he had a couple other ideas to show her just how much she meant to him.

Chloe smiled warmly, "I'm honored."

That smile almost melted Clark he had to remind himself what he was talking about. His mother. Right. He loved his mother and couldn't wait to see her, he just had to see Chloe.

"But I'll see her soon; she's still working in Washington, right?"

"Yeah she still goes back to Smallville from time to time. Lois and I spend Christmas there."

That made Clark feel warm inside. He was glad that Chloe and his mom were still close.

"I appreciate that."

"She's family."

Clark nodded and then looked around, "So you just moved in?"

"Like a month ago. I've just been so busy with both of my jobs. Good thing my boyfriend works with me or I would never see him." Chloe said as casually as she could utter, as she awaited his reactions.

Clark's heart sank. He had hoped Chloe's on and off again relationship with Jimmy wasn't on again. He should have known. Of course Chloe would have a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she? She was amazing. Clark had always thought that the only thing that got in the way of Chloe and Jimmy's relationship was him.

"Boyfriend? Oh right, of course."

"Clark are you ok?"

"What me? I'm fine. So Chlo, lets catch up I want to hear everything and I have a lot to tell you."

"Ok Clark lets catch up." Chloe said smiled a giddy smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Clark enjoyed every moment of their catching up. Clark never felt so comfortable when talking to someone then he did with Chloe. Her excitement for every detail of his training enthralled him and encouraged him to let her in as much as possible. It felt like old times. While going through the conversation he almost for got she had a boyfriend. Everything felt so nice and right. Then it was Chloe's turn to catch him up. Chloe was going through a crisis to choose between Lois as a partner and being a justice league correspondent. Clark had mixed feelings about this. He was proud of Chloe for being a top reporter at the Daily Planet and he was proud of her for helping out the justice league but he still worried about her. Both jobs were pretty dangerous but he knew that Ollie made good on their deal he made sure that Chloe was safe. And what better way to do that then to make her a justice league correspondent so they could remain close and Ollie could keep an eye on her. Clark was glad that Chloe was protecting the justice league and their way of life that was so…so…so Chloe. Clark just hoped that she would find a balance between her reporting and super hero life.

"So you're doing the whole super hero thing, Chlo?" Clark asked noticing how close Chloe was sitting.

"Me? Look at you." Chloe touched his chest. Clark felt her presence so close to him. He liked it and it surprised him to feel so awkward having Chloe touch him. Chloe always felt comfortable touching him and it never led to anything else before.

Then Chloe laughed her mocking playful laugh, "What's with the suit?"

"It's Kryptonian Garb."

"I would do well on Krypton."

Chloe said Clark couldn't ignore the sexual innuendo she had in her tone. So pleasantly he played along.

"I bet you would." Clark said contemplating weather or not he should kiss her. Her hands lingered on his chest and he leaned in, in excited anticipation. Clark was warmed by the desire in her face. Then suddenly in a blink of an eye Chloe's expression completely changed from desire to panic and what looked like guilt. She backed away staring at the window the curtain fluttering standing stiff. Clark looked at the curtain using his x-ray vision and saw the Green Arrow landing on the balcony. He wondered why Oliver would cause such a reaction in Chloe. She stood there still, and then Oliver strutted in and grabbed Chloe and started kissing Chloe.

Now Clark was the shocked one this didn't make any sense. Now Oliver was the one kissing Chloe and Chloe completely gave in putting her arms around him. Oliver's hands were on Chloe's hips causing Clark to cringe. He felt his heart had had been crushed with a ton of Kryptonite.

They had persisted in making out and Clark had, had enough. He had to stop this before he accidentally flicked Oliver unconscious. Clark coughed loudly.

Chloe pushed Oliver away flustered and blushing and said out of breath, "Ollie we have company."

Oliver looked at Clark and laughed. Anger flared through out Clark's entire body. First Oliver kisses the girl Clark was in love with, the girl he had promised to watch over for him until Clark came back and now he is laughing about it. Oliver's curious chuckle was getting on his last nerve. One flick that's all it what take one flick and then Oliver would stop laughing.

Then Oliver said amongst his light hearted laughs,

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me. That's funny." Clark said sarcastically.

Then Oliver examined Clark further and said, "Clark."

Clark wanted to punch him. He really did.

"So you've been busy since I left." Clark said hoping he conveyed just how betrayed he felt in his tone.

Oliver was about to say something maybe it was some kind of excuse for his behavior but Chloe cut him off before he could speak.

"So Ollie, Clark and I were just catching up. Why don't you join us?"

Clark couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't stay here and pretend to be civil with the guy who had betrayed him.

Clark said, "No that's ok. I still have to see my mom. I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh Chloe is the one who you saw first. How sweet." Oliver said mockingly.

Ollie seemed threatened by him. Good. He should.

"Well, she is my best friend." Clark put emphasis on the word "my".

Clark couldn't stand this; he hated having to defend himself in front of Ollie. Oliver was the one that was supposed to understand the way he worried about Chloe. He thought Ollie agreed to watch over because he felt for Lois the same way Clark felt for Chloe. And now here he is defending why he came to see Chloe first above everyone else because he loved her and couldn't wait to see her and couldn't wait to really start things with Chloe and here Ollie was smugly taking everything away from him.

Then Chloe looked at Clark and through him her blindingly bright smile and said,

"Ok, Well, I'll see you later Clark. Don't make another visit another five years."

Clark saw real pleading in Chloe's eyes like she was afraid that, that actually might happen given the recent events. No. That wouldn't happen. Chloe wasn't the one he was angry with. He still loved her and even though he felt like his world was crushed he still had hope. Ollie was a mere stand in while he was gone that was all. So Clark said,

"Don't worry. I'll fly back to you soon."

Clark hugged her not wanting to let go of her but at the same time wanting to leave the Ollie the traitor's presence.

Clark was hoping that Chloe would detect more in his words. He flew off the balcony. He kept his ears open listening to Chloe and Oliver's conversation.

Oliver said, "He can fly now. Is there anything he can't do?"

Clark laughed in pleasure at that feeling pleased with himself in showing up Ollie. Yes he could fly. He could do a number of things that Ollie could never do. Clark hoped that Oliver's insecurities kept on coming. There was a time when he would reassure Ollie in saying that having super powers doesn't make you a super hero but now he was glad Oliver had this insecurity of him. He hoped that Oliver thought that he could never take Clark's place.

Then Chloe responded in her light hearted joking voice, "Um. Bend the time space continuum…oh wait Clark did do that."

Clark laughed at that. It was an inside joke between him and Chloe something that Oliver probably would not know anything about.

Then Oliver said, "Now that he is back. What do you need me for?"

Clark was pleased with Ollie's statement. Good Ollie had the right thought. Chloe certainly didn't need Ollie now that Clark was here.

Then Chloe said, "Ollie I will always need you."

Clark stopped listening as he heard their lips smacking together. Clark couldn't believe Chloe could do this to him. Couldn't she sense he wanted more? He thought maybe Chloe was just lonely or maybe she had Ollie around waiting for him to come back to her. He didn't appreciate that but he would forgive her and they could be together. Then she just stood there making out with Oliver telling him that she needed him even when Clark was around. How could she? How could she do this to him? Then another more alarming thought came to him. How could she do this to Lois?


	15. Chapter 15

BTM 15

Clark flew to Washington D.C. to see his mom. As flew he couldn't think about anything other then Oliver and Chloe. He still couldn't believe they could do this to him. He trusted them both so much. He trusted Oliver to watch over Chloe and this is what he done. He couldn't believe that Oliver and Chloe were capable of such a betrayal. He landed in his mom's apartment his mom just arrived talking on the phone.

"Thank you I will appreciate your vote." As she hung up she saw Clark. She dropped the phone and hugged her son.

"Oh, Clark is that really you? You're back."

"Yes, mom, it's me."

Martha made some tea and cookies for Clark. Clark took a cookie and just stared at it.

"Clark, now that you are home I thought you would be happier."

Deep in thought Clark said, "I know. It's just…now that I am back everything is so different. I mean I realize that she had to live her own life while I was gone but…not with _him. _It was the furthest thing from my mind. He's my friend I can't believe he would just swoop in and take the woman that I love like that."

Martha put down her tea cup giving him a compassionate look.

"So you found out about them already. Clark we were all shocked, but no one was more shocked then them. I know this may hurt but you already figured out that she isn't the girl for you. And she is really and truly happy with a good and decent guy."

Clark gave his mom a blank stare and then said, "Mom, I never came to that conclusion. I finally realized that Chloe is the one for me."

"Chloe?" Martha asked surprised.

"Yes, of course Chloe. Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Lana, of course." Martha said in a matter of the fact manner.

"Oh, Lana found someone, that's good. I want her to be happy." Clark said surprised, yet sincere.

Martha looked at her son searchingly.

"Chloe? So this is about Chloe and Oliver?"

"Yeah, I finally realized that Chloe is my other half. We had this kiss before I left. And I asked Oliver to watch over her while I was gone. I guess he had different ideas."

Clark said while fiddling with a spoon.

"Clark you just said you were happy for Lana doesn't Chloe deserve the same treatment?"

"Mom I asked him to watch over her not to date her. I can't believe he'd do this. And Chloe. I thought I knew her better then anyone. I thought she would never do anything like this to Lois. I mean when I left Lois was the one in love with Oliver."

"Well, Chloe did fight it but Lois wouldn't have any of that. She saw the way they looked at each other all tortured and miserable. So Lois practically pushed those two together. It was hard for her. She just wanted Chloe to be happy."

Clark stopped that and stepped back a bit. _Lois had pushed Lois and Oliver together?_ _Why?_ That didn't make any sense to him. Lois loved Oliver. He saw Lois date a couple of time after Oliver but it was apparent to him that she still loved Oliver. Then it hit him. It made perfect sense. Lois and Chloe were cousins. Chloe did the same thing. Clark knew that Chloe always cared about him but time and time again she had pushed him and Lana to be together, even though he knew it hurt her. She still did it because she just wanted him to be happy and because she loved Lana like a sister. Lois and Chloe were similar beings they maybe tenacious, ambitious, and relentless when going after a story but they were both self-sacrificing too. Clark admired Lois for having those qualities and being there for her cousin even at the cost of her own heart.

As he talked to his mother he realized this was his own fault for not realizing Chloe was the one for him in the first place.

"Wait Mom. How do you know all of this?"

"Clark I've stayed close with your friends. Every year we spend the holidays together. Everyone is so busy in their own lives that is important to spend as much time with your family and friends as possible."

"So when you see "we" who do you mean exactly?"

"Well, Chloe, Lois, Lana, Pete, Oliver …"

"Oliver? How could you invite Oliver?"

"I didn't invite him."

"Chloe did? That doesn't sound like the Chloe I thought I knew. Wouldn't bringing Oliver there be like rubbing it in for Lois?"

"Chloe didn't invite him. Lois did."

That shut Clark up.

"Clark it's going to be ok. There is a right girl out there for you."

Clark had thought that he had finally found her. He thought that he grew into Chloe and was ready to fly back to her but everything blew up in his face. The talk he had with his mom had helped. He started to get a prospective on things buthe still felt betrayed by Oliver.


	16. Chapter 16

BTM 16

Clark flew above the Metropolis Skyline on his way back home to Smallville. Clark still ached inside. Whenever he had a problem before he would go to Chloe and they would talk it out and everything would seem so much clear. He couldn't do that now when the main trouble was Chloe. Could he? Something told him that he could. This wasn't the first time he had come back to Chloe expecting something more and find her moving on with someone else. It happened when he had came back to her after escaping the phantom zone and he was expecting them to get together after she gave him that "incase I never see you again" kiss and she had had her eyes on Jimmy. After that he still went to her and their friendship didn't really change. He could always count on Chloe even if it's not in the way he wished.

He remembered she was going through a bit of a crisis. Now Chloe's crisis of having to choose Lois as a partner and helping the Justice League was starting to make more sense. Clark flew above Chloe's apartment and used his super hearing to listen for voices then suddenly he heard another voice but it wasn't in Chloe's apartment it was in an alley just behind her complex.

As Clark focused on it he heard, "Help me! Somebody. Any body."

Clark immediately flew to the alley. A woman was being attacked by a thug with a knife. Then she fell against the brick wall weeping hysterically. The guy had a lustful arrogant look on his face. He had pointed the edge of the knife on her neck.

"Come on baby I know you want it."

Clark had said in a bold authoritative voice, "Obviously not."

The greasy haired thug turned around annoyed, "Hey buddy, why don't you mind your own business."

"Why don't you hand me the knife and get out of here?"

The thug laughed mockingly. Then he swiped the knife at Clark. Clark punched it and shattered it to pieces. Terrified the thug ran away. Then Clark took her hand and said,

"You're safe now."

The woman gratefully took his hand.

"You saved my life. Thank you." Then she looked him over.

"You're different from the rest."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"From that Justice League team. You know the band of super heroes. Judging from what you did you must be one of them but you didn't hide your face."

"Oh." Clark realized that he hasn't really thought of a costume and a mask yet. He wasn't planning on going out and doing the whole super hero thing until he had figured it out. He had imagined figuring it all out with Chloe. He realized he had been so preoccupied with her he had almost missed saving someone.

"Well, I'm glad you are alright Miss."

"Thank you."

Then Clark flew up the building to Chloe's balcony. He listened for her and only heard her breathing. Good she was alone. He still wanted to talk to her. Maybe he could still figure out this whole super hero thing too. Clark tapped on her sliding door. Then after tapping a couple time he see's her with her bright toothy grin. That smile made him feel so much better and forget about all of his bad feelings.

Then Chloe said, "Clark what are you doing here so late?"

It was late. Clark knew that their relationship was different now. And now she had a boyfriend it might seem a bit inappropriate to fly to her at such a late hour.

"I was just flying back home and passed here and I found myself here. If it's inappropriate I can leave."

"No I'm glad you're here. I could use a friend right now."

Clark was glad to hear he could be here for Chloe. But then he saw how distraught she looked.

"What's wrong? Is it Ollie? Did he…"

"Clark relax, Ollie's good. I'm sorry I didn't mention we were together earlier though."

"No, it just never came up. No big deal."

"No, it is a big deal Clark. I just didn't know how to say it. How ever I put it I know I would come out….guilty." Chloe said shrinking a little.

"I understand that."

"Oh."

"So now all of these Lois partner problems are starting to make sense."

"I know. You think I'm horrible don't you?"

"No. Not exactly." Clark smirked.

Chloe laughed and then Clark joined her laughter.

"So it must be hard still keeping secrets like that from Lois while being her partner."

"It was until…well she knows about Ollie."

"About you and Ollie?"

"Yeah…that and…and…"

"And what?"

"The whole Green Arrow thing."

"Wait you mean the whole … all … how…?"

Chloe didn't look Clark in the face then she said, "Well it's a long story."

"Hey I've got time tell me."

Chloe hesitated and then she sat down, "Fine. If I can't tell you who can I tell?"

Then Chloe told him the whole thing how Lois found out about the Justice League and how Lois found out about Ollie.

"So how did she take it?"

"Better then I expected."

Then Chloe told him about her and Lois' little talk they had after she found out that Oliver was the Green Arrow and she caught them kissing.

Clark was outraged. It felt like in order to protect her feelings for Oliver she gave up Clark's secret.

"I can't believe you told Lois about what happened?"

"Clark I didn't say it was Clark Kent. I told her it was Boy Scout. She doesn't have a clue it's you."

Clark shook his head. That was better, but still it felt like if it Chloe wasn't in love with Oliver she would have kept that reference to Boy Scout more hidden.

"I guess that's ok."

"Thank you."

"So what are you going to do about this whole partnership thing?"

"Well, Lois talked to the chief and all we have to do is show a united front and we're back in star reporter status in his eyes."

"Oh, that's good problem solved then."

"Yeah." Chloe said folding her arms gazing out the window.

"Something tells me you don't think so."

"I…I hope it all works out for the best. But what if it doesn't? What if the problem is Lois just can't stand being in the same room with Oliver and me. And we are always talking in code and I don't blame her for feeling left out. What if I really will have to choose between my boyfriend and my cousin? Clark."

Clark wanted to say then choose your cousin, life would certainly be easier for him if she did but some how he knew that wouldn't help the situation, besides that would be selfish on his part.

"I don't know Chlo, you'll figure it out. If anyone can make the whole double identity thing work it's you."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks Clark. So are you going to do the whole duel identity thing too?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I have planned on it after I go on my training. Now here I am and it's all kind of scary. I mean I have all of this Kryptonian knowledge now I just have to figure out what to do with it."

Clark was thinking about the incident that happened earlier he still wasn't sure how to go about this whole duper hero double identity thing.

"I know you'll figure it out Clark. If anyone was destined to be a super hero Clark it was you."

Clark smiled warmly he moved closer to Chloe, "Thanks for that."

"What are friends for?" Chloe asked.

And then they hugged. Clark tried to pretend that the friend's line didn't hurt but it did. It was becoming clear that Chloe would be there for him as a friend and that was all, which was something he still wasn't very happy about.


	17. Chapter 17

BTM 17

The next morning Clark wore his old flannel for the first time in five years. It felt odd putting his ordinary flannel on. The soft cotton felt strange and out of place. He tried to feel relaxed and laid back and feel how he used to feel when wearing his flannel but he didn't think it were possible that he could grow out of his flannel. It would just take some getting use to all of these earthly things he loved again. Clark looked out the window in the bright sun. It was a brand new day. He wanted to go fly back to Chloe and just talk to her again but Clark still felt hurt and now everything was so confusing. He didn't know what to do. He had thought that everything would be clear but now it wasn't. Last night Chloe had made it clear that they were just friends and that's all they would always be. He wished he could just tell her how he felt and have her change her mind about Ollie but…he didn't know what to do.

Clark got ready for the rest of his day. The back forty was sold so there were no chores to do. He knew should probably go do the whole superhero thing and look for wrongs to right he just didn't know how he was going to do that without her. Then the doorbell rang. That seemed odd to him since he didn't think anyone in Smallville knew he was here. He opened the door to see it was Lana Lang.

At first Clark didn't recognize her in her red hair. Her hair lied on her shoulder of her beige business suit. Clark wasn't too excited about Lana's arrival at all. He had hoped he could skip the Lana reunion for a while. Every time they had reunited it had always been full of angst and guilt. He really didn't want to deal with that right now. What he really wanted to do was to talk to Chloe and maybe convince her that Ollie is no good and maybe he and Chloe could…well he couldn't think about that right now. Hopefully the Lana reunion could be quick and painless. He doubted it though.

"Lana, hey what are doing here?" Clark asked awkwardly.

"You're mom called. So welcome back." Lana said a bit forced with a fake smile.

She put a red strand of hair behind her ear and continued nervously, "Can I come in I think we should talk."

_Oh great._ Clark thought. _She wants to talk about us. _

"Oh sure. Come right in Lana." Clark said as he led her in to the kitchen.

After they sat down at the kitchen table they sat there in silence. Clark started twiddling his thumbs. Hoping Lana wasn't here to talk about what he feared. She shouldn't. Their last conversation they had he though put the nail in their relationship coffin. But Clark remembered every time either of them said this time is over I really mean it some how it never seemed to stick. Maybe Lana was counting on that. Clark really didn't want to hurt her.

Lana sat on the other side of the kitchen table with her hands in her pockets.

Then Clark said, "So Lana. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about…see Clark… I wanted to welcome you home."

"Thanks." Clark said not believing her for a second.

"OK Clark you're mom told me what happen with Chloe."

"She did?" Clark asked not very happy with his mother at the moment.

"Well, I mean she didn't have to I would have already figured it out when I found out you came back. I know her getting with Ollie couldn't have been easy."

"No it's not." Clark said coldly.

"I am sorry about that."

"It's not your fault Lana."

"Actually I think it is."

"What?" Clark asked confused. He hadn't known Lana to blame herself for a lot and it didn't make any sense to him why would she blame herself for this.

"Well, look. I figured that after the way I left and after what I left…I figured you would have hoped to get together with Chloe."

"What you left?"

"That little pink note."

"What…wait…Wait…you left that note Why?"

"Because I saw it Clark. I saw that what Chloe wrote in that letter all of those years ago was actually happening. I saw that you grew into her even if you didn't realize it. That's why I left. I couldn't take it any more. You two were just so close I knew that we could never be that close. You would never trust me the way you trusted Chloe. You would never love me the way you loved Chloe. So I thought if you saw that letter you would see it too."

"I did. Lana I'm sorry…"

"Clark it's ok. I'm over it."

"You are?"

"It took me a while. But the truth is I never really got the chance to really find out who I was and who I wanted to be. I was always defined by the guy I was with. So I went back to college and found myself."

"That's great Lana."

"So anyways Clark I'm sorry about Chloe and Ollie but you can't blame them for falling in love. I know you and Ollie were friends but…they did fight it."

"I know my mom told me."

"Yeah, I know. But Clark I mean sometimes things happen and it is surprising. There are things that you don't see coming. People change you know and sometimes you see things in people you never thought you would see." Lana said sounding slightly panicked.

"Yeah, I guess. Lana why are you defending them?" Clark asked suspicious at Lana's temperament.

"Well, it's not just about them. I do think they are great together but part of me wished they hadn't gotten together so they wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh, thanks?" Clark asked still confused.

"And so I could be relieved of my guilt."

"Your guilt? So this is about you?"

"Yes. The situations are similar. I know Oliver was a friend of yours and there are rules about that kind of thing and you probably think he is not a good friend but maybe he just had to trust his heart and act on his feelings even if…"

"Lana?"

"So me and Pete got together."

Lana finally spit out.

"Oh? Pete who?"

"Uh Pete Ross your best friend since you were in kindergarten."

"Uh…you…and Pete…Pete and you…you're together?"

"Engaged actually."

Lana took her hand out of her pocket and showed him the ring.

"Oh really? Um congratulations Lana. I didn't see that coming."

"I know me either. So are we ok?"

"Yea. Of course. Lana I just want you to be happy." Then Clark hugged Lana.

"Good. So you should stop by the Talon. I own it now and we've been using it as a campaign head quarters."

"For what?"

"Pete's running for Mayor."

"Oh, wow, ok sure I'll see you there."

"He's going to be so happy." Lana kissed Clark cheek and was about to leave and she turned around.

"And Clark don't worry I'm sure if it's meant to be you and Chloe will find your way back to each other and if not you'll find someone." Lana smiled and then left.

Clark couldn't believe that. But Lana seemed happy. Maybe he could let Chloe be happy too. Maybe he should give Chloe a choice to see how happy she could be. So he got ready to fly to Metropolis to fly back to Chloe.


	18. Chapter 18

BTM 18

As Clark flew through the blue skies of Metropolis he thought about what it would be like when he told Chloe how he felt. Maybe Chloe would choose him. Maybe it wasn't too late. Sure Oliver was a friend but this wasn't anything Oliver didn't do to him. OK it wasn't the same. He knew that technically he should be a lot madder at Pete then Oliver. He was in an actual relationship with Lana and not so much with Chloe. No one really knew about his feelings for Chloe at least not for a long time. And where he thought Ollie hinted at Clark knowing about Clark's feelings for Chloe, Clark never made that clear. So Ollie really hasn't betrayed him like he felt he did. So he would forgive him. Clark felt bad for hurting Oliver but Chloe needed to know the truth and he needed to give Chloe that chance.

Clark arrived just above Chloe's apartment. He used his x-ray vision to see Chloe walking with a big smile on her face. Then Clark saw Oliver sitting on the couch. Then Chloe hopped on his lap and started to kiss him. She nibbled on his neck and said, "Ollie I love you."

Those words were shocking to Clark. He couldn't take it. They weighed him down so much that he lost focus of his floating and fell down. He fell through the clouds and landed in the Metropolis River. Clark let him self float under water in shock. He usually could breathe just fine under water but now it seemed difficult. Chloe was in love with Oliver? No. He thought maybe that she was secretly waiting for him to make his move. Or even if not he was hoping Chloe and Oliver weren't so deep in their relationship that they loved each other. Clark had never heard Chloe other those words to anyone but him. And when she did utter those words she was under the influence of a Kryptonite cocktail that made her act on her true feelings.

Clark floated under water feeling sorry for him self when suddenly he saw a huge wave coming towards him. Clark quickly swam to the surface and suddenly the wave had stopped right in from of him splashing him in the face. Then a person emerged out of the wave. It was a guy wearing a yellow and orange suit. His blonde wet hair was longer then Clark remembered.

"Don't worry I got you."

"I don't need saving. I'm fine AC"

AC's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. He gawked at Clark.

"Boy Scout is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me AC."

"Man what were you doing? Did you fall from a plane or something?"

"No. I was flying I just lost balance."

AC laughed, "Wow, you lost control. That's rich, man. But man you can fly for real. Or were you just trying?"

"Look, I fly fine, alright. I just lost balance. It was a one time thing."

"Whatever bro. So are you in the middle of something or would you like to help me out?"

"What are you doing?"

"There are these suspicious shipments in these boats that I am checking out so do you want to come with?"

"Sure. I could probably teach you a thing or too."

AC laughed, "You seem different man. It's great. Ollie's going to flip when he hears you're back."

"I already saw Ollie." Clark said bitterly.

"So what are you waiting for AC lets get on with it."

"Great." AC said and the both super swam to the boats.


	19. Chapter 19

Clark helped A.C. stop the drug and weapon ship and pulled it to the shore at Smallville. Clark did some investigating to find where it came from and where it was going and who was behind it. As they stopped the ship Clark and A.C. made sure everyone was ok. Clark called the police as soon as they came Clark sped away and A.C. swam away. After that Clark changed into his regular clothes and visited the Talon. It was completely converted into a campaign headquarters. The upstairs apartment was converted into an office. There were banners and signs saying Vote Pete Ross all over. Then Clark spotted Pete talking to a bunch of people. He looked completely grown up; he wore a bit of a black mustache. Then Pete spotted Clark.

"Clark. Welcome back."

Clark and Pete hugged, "Hey man. How have you been?"

"Busy."

"Well Pete Ross running for Mayor. Who would have thought?"

They sat down on the booth.

Pete looked down at the table and said, "So, Lana said she talked to you."

"She did."

Clark looked Clark in the eye searchingly and said, "And you're not mad?"

"She's happy. You're happy. And that's all that matters. Besides me and Lana were over a long time ago. Anyway…I…"

"You're in love with Chloe."

"Lana told you?"

Pete nodded.

"Are you ok with that man?"

"Dude I'm marrying your ex-girl friend."

"Right, so when's the wedding?"

"Spring. Chloe's the maid of honor and my annoying brother was going to be my best man but I would love it if you would do it. But if that's too weird for you."

"No, not at all, I'd be honored."

After that Clark went to the police station to see how the case was going. They still couldn't find out who was behind it so Clark did some investigating and found it came from Luthor corp. The police wouldn't listen to him. With all of his powers and abilities he still couldn't just make people not be corrupt. He remembered when he was in high school anytime when he couldn't right a wrong with his abilities he was able to do so with the written word. Okay mostly it was Chloe but there were some articles he had written that he felt helped make a difference. He knew he was a bit rusty. He hadn't written an article since his senior year of high school, but if it could make a difference it was worth a shot. Clark sped home and wrote the story uncovering all of the evidence he found. He then went to the Ledger and turned the story in. The guy was so impressed he offered Clark a job. Clark was surprised yet very pleased with himself for putting the bad guys away by other means. So he accepted it the job relieved.

A couple of days later Clark was shown his desk by a young intern girl. He picked up his name plate that said Clark Kent. It felt surprisingly good. He sat down taking it in. He remembered all of those times Chloe had urged him to take on that press pass and become a serious reporter. Chloe. The past few days he had welcomed these distractions of helping AC on a mission, investigating a story trying to get the job done, and Lana and Pete; they helped him get his mind off of Chloe and his heart ache. But she was Chloe. He could never really forget her even though it ached. The first person he wanted to tell about his job was Chloe.

So he picked up the phone and called Chloe. After that Clark felt up lifted. Things were falling into place.

***

Clark spent the rest of the day learning the ropes of the Ledger, covering the election; trying to be objective as possible it was difficult since one of his best friends was running. He interviewed both parties and tried to only write the facts. He then went around during night hearing anyone in harms way. He saved a few people discreetly. Then Clark flew to Metropolis. It was about time he joined the league. Chloe had kept on hinting that he should and he had planned on since he left for his training. Since the leader of the league so happened to be with Chloe shouldn't change the fact that they could help each other saving people. He needed to let by-gones be by-gones.

Clark arrived at the Clock Tower. Before he came he used his x-ray vision he saw Oliver in his office disgruntled. He paced back and forth and then he went in his desk opening the door. He picked up the pint sized velvet box looking at the diamond and sighed. Clark found that odd. He knew if he was proposing to Chloe he would be happy, excited, a little nervous but… not sad and disgruntled unless… unless he thought Chloe had someone else in her life. Clark pulled the thought out of his head. He had heard Chloe say she loved Oliver. It was too late for Clark and Chloe. He knew he should have figured this all out a long time ago.

He had to confront Oliver so he waited until Oliver put away the ring discouraged. Then Clark landed on Ollie's balcony and went in Ollie's office.

"Oh, don't knock Clark. Just barge in." Ollie said annoyed.

"Nice to see you too… Ollie." Clark said.

"What do you want Clark?" Oliver asked annoyed.

"You know I was expecting a warmer welcome back from you. But I guess in five years things change."

"They sure do Clark. I was expecting for you to come here all ready to be a hero. I wasn't expecting for you to see Chloe before you saw anyone else."

"Ollie, come on, you've known me and Chloe for a while. You know what kind of relationship we had. Chloe and I are best friends. And are actually mad at me? You have no right. I'm the one who should be mad at you." Clark retorted.

Peaved Ollie asked, "For What? Stealing your girlfriend? Wait a sec she was never your girl friend."

"I asked you to keep Chloe safe not to date her!" Clark yelled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't plan for that to happen, but it did and I'm not going to apologize for it."

"I didn't come for an apology."

"Then why did you come Clark?"

"You know it doesn't matter." Clark said and stormed out.

That didn't go well. Clark flew in the star field night sky furious to Chloe's apartment. She was typing, Clark heard her whimper. She was crying.

Clark stood behind her and touched her lightly on the shoulder, "Chloe why are you crying?"

"Clark." Chloe smile wiping away her tears.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ollie. We had a fight."

"What about?"

"About you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he acted like he wouldn't want you to join the team. And I got furious and he well, it felt like he wanted me to choose between the two of you. I'm just so sick and tired having all of the different parts of my life conflicting. I like them all. I like being a side kick, a reporter, a girl friend, a cousin, a best friend. Why do I have to choose one over the other?"

"You shouldn't." Clark said as he put his hand on Chloe's.

"I don't know Clark. I guess Ollie was afraid when you came you would take me away from him. Not like that but just like… how we used to be. You know me as your side kick and best friend."

"So Ollie did replace me. That feels good."

"Clark our relationship is totally different. For a long time I only met Ollie in secret as the Green Arrow to you know just exchange information and I guess we got really close from that. It wasn't completely the same but he was always there to protect me and keep me safe. Now that you're back maybe he is a bit threatened."

"So do you think we should stay away…"

"No, Clark, I love our friendship. I want us to just pick up where we left off. I still want to be your best friend, your side kick even. I don't want anything to change between us."

"I'm not sure that's possible Chlo." Clark said feeling a bit vulnerable. He knew this was the right time to talk about this. Chloe is his best friend he could always be honest with her.

"Why not?" Chloe asked looking afraid.

"Because I'm in love with you."

Chloe's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide. She asked in a high pitch voice,

"Excuse me?"

"Chloe. I know the timing is awful but that's the truth. I'm in love with you. I've been trying to hide it. I only want to see you happy but…I've always been able to tell you the truth. So there it is." Chloe stood up looking away from Clark folding her arms. Tears fell down her red cheeks.

"Clark I don't know what to say."

Clark grabbed Chloe's hand, "Tell me the truth. Is there any part of you that still loves me?"

Chloe looked away and then she gazed at Clark's pleading eyes.

"I love you both in different ways."

"Oh."

"A part of me will always love you like that. You will always be in my heart. But with Ollie I didn't plan on it happening but it did. I know there are complications but there's this force, this chemistry, something I never expected, something I'm drawn to, something that lifts me up and breaks my heart all once. It's hard and a lot people stand to get hurt but when I'm with him I'm at peace, I'm alive, and at home all at once."

"I get it Chlo. I don't need details. I just thought you were my light at the end of the tunnel. That now that I'm on the right path and accepted my destiny just like you've always encouraged me."

"Clark. I love you. Part of me will always love you but…"

"You just love Ollie more."

"Clark please tell me we still can be best friends."

Clark pursed his lips and nodded. He didn't know how he could go back being just her friend. But if Chloe did all of those years so could he. She gave him strength.

"Of course, Chlo. We'll always be friends."

****

After that confession he went back to his life as a reporter at the Ledger and still looked out to fight crime. He stayed clear of Oliver but stayed in touch with Chloe and visited her every now and then. A few months past and Clark discovered that the Metropolis journal was hiring. He liked Smallville. But every time he visited Chloe at Metropolis he would end up saving a lot more people. He knew Metropolis was where the action was. Oliver still wasn't talking to him or well he wasn't talking to Ollie but he did bump into A.C. or Bart every now and then and assisted them, also.

He was able to land an interview at Metropolis Journal. Clark visited Chloe at her apartment for lunch just before his interview. Then Chloe said, "Clark, are you sure you want to work at the boring old journal. Wouldn't you rather work for the most exciting and best news paper in the world?"

"And compete with you and Lois for a headline? No thanks. Plus, I've only been working for the Ledger for a few months in Smalllville, a place where a whole lot of news doesn't happen compared to Metropolis. I'm trying to build my reseme."

Chloe scoffed, "Please Clark. I went from a high school news paper to the Daily Planet. And Lois was working at a freaking tabloid before she got her job at the Planet."

"Well, Chloe first you're an exception to the rule. Let's face it

Lois isn't exactly an example of high quality journalism ethics."

"Hey, Clark that's my cousin you are talking about there. I know her journalism ethics weren't the best when working at a tabloid. But she was working at a tabloid it was part of the job. She has grown a lot as a reporter through the years. And she's my partner. I wouldn't be working so hard to keep her as my partner if she wasn't good. And she is. She's amazing. We've both made it to the top together."

"OK, OK, fine. Well, that worked for you and Lois, but I want to learn the ground work a little. I'm just not ready for the Daily Planet."

"OK, well good luck at the interview. You know you are officially becoming the very small vague competition if you get a job there."

"Chloe can we drop it please?"

"Sure, we can change the subject. How about after your interview you can join Lois and me for dinner?"

"No thanks, I'm busy."

Chloe stared Clark down, "Clark."

"What?"

"How come every time I suggest we get together with Lois you're suddenly busy."

"Come on Chloe you know I'm a busy guy."

"Yeah, but you still manage to make time to see me. But when comes to seeing Ollie or Lois you suddenly just disappear. It's been months since you've been back and you haven't even seen Lois."

"Yeah, well the reunion with Ollie hasn't been so great. You know why. Ollie doesn't really want to talk to me."

"I get that. I wish you two would just grow up and barry the hatchet. But what's with the Lois avoidance?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders and then said, "It's your fault."

"My fault?" Chloe asked put off.

"If you didn't blab to her that I was the Boy Scout."

"Clark, I didn't she just knows that there is a super guy out there who we Justice Leaguers referred to as Boy Scout."

"I know but Chloe. I'm a lot more active. How do you know that she's not going to figure it out? I'm afraid if I see her again she'll put two and two together."

"Relax Clark sometimes the things that are right in front of us we don't see at all."

Clark sighed heavy at that comment knowing just how true it was. He tried to shrug the though away and said,

"It's just too risky. Besides it's not that big of deal. I can keep avoiding her. It's not like we work together or anything."

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed and she said, "Is that why you don't want to work at the Daily Planet?"

"Chloe it's just I've been having enough problems with hiding my identity as it is."

"Really? Like how? Clark you need to keep me updated about things like this."

"It's not that big of a deal. Someone saw my face when I saved them and thought I looked familiar. It was this girl who worked in the apartment I was interested in renting. It's not that big of a deal. "

Chloe hit him with the news paper in her hand, "Clark how can you say that? Of course it is a big deal. This is why you need to wear a mask."

Clark rolled his eyes, "But I hate masks they itch."

"Booo who. Cry me a river. What's more important your comfort or your secrecy? What if that was an enemy that recognized you?"

"Chloe I figure it out. I'm wearing the costume with the design from people that actually do see me I never met before. It's fine."

"Then why play the avoidance card with Lois?"

"What's the big deal? Lois and I weren't that close."

"Clark you were friends. You said goodbye to her. I know deep down you miss her."

"Lois? Please. All we did was annoy each other."

"Clark I know you better then that. Just wear a mask when you do your superhero things and you'll be fine."

"Chloe."

"Wait here."

Chloe left the room and then she came out with a box with capes and masks sticking out.

"What's this?"

"Oh, just a box of old costumes and things people left in Ollie's apartment. You know we've upgraded to an official base."

"Yeah, I heard that."

"Ollie wants to call it Watch Tower after me. But I think it's too presumptuous."

Clark looked through the box, "I hate masks. There is no way I'm doing this."

"Clark suck it up for Truth, Justice, and other stuff."

Then the phone rang Chloe said, "It's Ollie, sorry Clark I have to take this."

Chloe left the room. That left Clark alone with his thoughts; he knew Chloe was right he did need a disguise. He wore his costume underneath his suit. But hiding his face could be a problem especially if he saves people he knows. He looked through the box and started put a bat mask on and shuddered at the thought. Then as he looked in the box he saw a pair of horned rimmed glasses. He wondered how a pair of glasses would end up in a box full of disguises. Then for fun he tried them on.

Suddenly the door swung open, "Cuz, I got a great story."

Then she stopped in her tracks, "Who are you?"

Clark turned to Lois confused. She looked a little different. She dressed more maturely and her hair was shorter and darker then he remembered. But she was still the same embracive barging in Lois he remembered.

"You don't remember me. That's funny. Still barging in without knocking you haven't changed a bit."

Lois looked at him and then said with a hint of recognition, "Smallville? Is that you? Well, I've always known you were geek."

She pointed to the glasses. Then she said, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Chloe didn't tell you?"

"Oh, she told me you went away traveling trying to find yourself. Please Smallville how long does that take anyway? Then she told me you came back a couple of months ago. What no hello?"

"How have been Lois?"

"Busy. Smallville. This little reunion is fun and all but where's my cuz?. I've got a story."

"She's in her room talking to Ollie."

"Ah. Well, that might be a while."

"Maybe. I still can't believe those two are together. That doesn't bother you at all?" Clark asked.

"Who do you think pushed those two together in the first place? She would still probably be pinning with guilt and loyalty if it wasn't for me." Lois said proudly.

"Besides Ollie turned out to be a completely different person then I realized. It turned out Chloe knows him a lot better. Anyways..."

Then Chloe came back in. "Lo. You're here just in the nick of time. That was Ollie. There's a mission going on."

Then Lois said, "Exne cuz, there's a civilian present."

Then Chloe laughed as she noticed his glasses. Then she said, "It's ok lets get going partner. We're due at the Central Bank where there's a tip about something big going down."

"Really? Oh, I just got a tip about something big going down at this jet launching. It's Luthor Corp funded and somthings going down I can feel it."

"Dang." Chloe said then she looked at Clark.

"Lo, how about we split up? You take the Jet story and I'll do the bank story."

"What about the partnership?"

"We'll still compare notes and write the stories together. But this way we cover more ground work."

Lois lit up, "Sounds great cuz. It's good to know you don't have Perry's backwards notion of thinking I can't take care of myself. I can cover a story on my own."

Then Clark interjected, "Chloe. Are sure that's a good idea? Aren't you still on probation with Perry White? "

"Awe. Look who cares so much." Lois said sarcastic.

Then she said, "I can take care of myself Smallville."

Then Chloe said, "Actually Lois I think it would be a good idea if Clark tagged along. He's getting back into journalism and I think you could show him a thing or two."

Clark looked at Chloe like she was crazy. Then Lois said, "I'm on a story I don't have time to babysit."

Then Chloe said, "Come on Lo. Aren't you curious to see if Clark can still keep up with you?"

Lois looked at her watch, "Fine Smallville, try to keep up." Then Lois raced out of the door.

Clark just stood there staring at the door, "Chloe this can't be a good idea."

"Actually I think it's an excellent idea." Then she pushed him out of the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Clark followed Lois to the jet sight not exactly excited about the whole situation. Clark looked at his watch. Lois aksed irritated, "Is this boring you Smallville?"

"No. I just have an interview later I don't want to be late."

"Where's it at?"

"Metropolis Journal."

Lois scoffed, "It's no Daily Planet."

"Well, it's a step up from the Ledger."

"Well, why don't you apply to the Daily Planet?"

"I don't think I'll be ready for that."

"What are you waiting for?"

Clark didn't answer that. They were in line to go on the new plane to see it be tested out. Clark noticed some unscrupulous guys go in the back.

Clark said, "Hold on I'll be right back. Stay right there."

"Forget that Smallville you're not scooping me."

She followed him. As he searched for those guys they seemed to disappear.

"Hmmm. They're gone. Well, lets get back on the plane and be careful."

"Smallville. You made me loose my spot."

"You go ahead, Lois, I'm afraid of heights."

"Geesh, Smallville live your life on the edge a little."

"You go ahead."

"Suit yourself. Your loss."

Clark used his x-ray vision and super hearing to find those guys. The plane started to take off and then Clark found them hiding behind the building. One was holding a detonator. Clark super sped out of sight and changed into his red and blue costume. Then he grabbed the guy and grabbed the detonator. He crushed the detonator with his bare hands. Then he knocked the guys out. Then he heard one from a distance and heard him talk on the cell phone and said, "Dude go to plan B."

A/N: This next part is back in Chloe's perspective. Hope it's not too confusing.

Chloe sat on Ollie's desk with her lab top on her lap typing spiritedly. Ollie was sitting on his desk talking on the phone, "Yeah, how long do you think it will take? Really? Great."

Oliver seemed very pleased with himself as he hung up the phone. Then Chloe set her lab top down on his dark desk and she said, "Well?"

"It's finished. We can actually start having meetings there pretty soon."

Chloe lit up supportively, "That's great Ollie. So can all of the really big satellite cover up be over and we can start doing a front page article? The Justice League has major headquarters for world wide help?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. All we need is for our enemies to find out where it is and trash it."

"Right. Of course. But it's still pretty exciting. People can stop crowding us up in here. Wonder Woman can finally breathe."

"Bart will be thrilled." Ollie said teasingly.

"Yes, so it will be nice for you to get your place back."

"Actually I was thinking about selling it."

"What?" Chloe asked with her eyes wide open.

Ollie bit his lip as he played with Chloe's curly blonde locks and he said, "I've actually been thinking about it for a while now. Well, I no longer need to be here for the headquarters. We can just teleport from anywhere with Martian Man-hunter's technology he gave us. So I don't need to be here. And well, Star City it's been getting bad it could really use a hero there."

"Let the Flash handle it."

"Chloe."

"I mean, you can just use your jet to go there. Or now you can teleport. You don't have to move to Star City." Chloe said with hint of desperation in her voice.

"Chloe, Metropolis has a hero."

"It's a big city. Look what happened today. It needs more then one."

"So does the world, Chloe. We have the technology to know what's going on all around the world. So we can help the whole world fight. All of us Justice Leaguers need to be stationed at different cities. The truth is I was meant to only stay until Clark came back. That was the plan; to leave when he came back and fully accepted his destiny. And then when he actually came back and I saw him there in your living room, so close to you…I couldn't do it. I couldn't just leave you with him. It was selfish, I know but I couldn't stand the thought of you two going back to the way they use to be and maybe more so. And everything that you've been through with Lois and how hard you fought to be her partner it was like your whole life was here and I couldn't be part of it."

Chloe hopped off of the desk and moved her hand up Ollie's broad chest and swinging them around his neck and she said, "Ollie, my life is with you."

"And mine is with you. But it's time I stop being selfish and start thinking about the world." Ollie said resolutely.

Then Chloe looked down saddened, "I understand Ollie. I'm not one to stand in between a hero and the world. The world needs you that should come first."

Then Ollie cupped her cheek with his index finger and his left thumb and said, "I knew you would understand. If anyone could that would be you."

Then Chloe kissed him. Thinking this very well may be the last time she would kiss him she put her whole heart and soul into it. Her hands stroked though his hair and his lips caressed with hers flowing passionately through. Then they landed on the desk and then Ollie grazed his hand down her professional green skirt.

Then suddenly the door flung open and Lois charged in and shouted, "Ewe, it's in the middle of the day."

Chloe and Oliver got up quickly and rearranged their clothes slightly embarrassed.

Then Chloe said, "Sorry, Lo. So did you get a good story?"

Lois eyes lit up, "Did I ever? I got the biggest story of a lifetime."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How's this for a headline? Superman saves Metropolis."

"Superman?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, you know Boy Scout is back and better then ever. He's tall, dark, handsome, and flies around saving people's lives. He totally saved me from a burning down jet plane. He was amazing!"

Chloe suppressed a giggle and said, "So what happened to Clark?"

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't think it was possible but he actually came back from Europe geekier and a lot more afraid of everything. Who does that? He was afraid to even go on the plane. After the accident and superman flew away I found him stumbling around his briefcase, he said he had to get to his interview."

Chloe smiled a big toothy grin and Oliver couldn't help but laugh a little and said, "So Clark's a geek and you have a thing for Boy Scout."

"His name is Superman. He seemed to really hate the nick name Boy Scout."

"So how did you know he was Boy Scout? He just told you?" Chloe asked.

Then Lois smiled filled with reminiscent of desire, "Well, cuz, when a guy kisses me. I tend to remember."

Then Chloe said, "Woa. You just kissed him just like that."

"Please, of course I did. He saved my life. Plus with seeing all of the stuff he did I had hunch he was the same guy that you guys have been talking about. So I kissed him to make sure."

"Awe. How romantic?" Ollie teased.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that you can't fly. Oh my gosh, Chlo it was so awesome. There was nothing like being swept of your feet thinking this was it. I really thought it was it. The one time I actually get out on my own I end up falling out of burning jet. But he was there and he rescued me. " Lois said blissfully.

Chloe smiled and bit her lip.

"So it was like love at first flight?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. But first things first. This is a story of a life time. This Super Hero doesn't hide his face or anything. So cuz, what do you think? Should we get started right away?"

"You know why you don't do this one solo cuz, you did all of the work, you deserve it." Chloe said.

"What about Perry?" Lois asked skeptically.

"I'll handle Perry you just write the article." Chloe said sure of her self. Her smile widened. Ollie couldn't help but smirk.

Then Lois looked at both of their expressions.

"What's with you two? What's so funny?"

Then Ollie said, "Oh, come on Lois, it's just an inside joke. You probably wouldn't even think it was funny."

Lois raised an eyebrow then shrugged her shoulders, "What ever, well, I have a story to write. I'll see you, when I see you."

Then Lois practically skipped out of there. Chloe looked at her whole face glowed with a huge big toothy grin and then she bursted out of laughter, "Wow. I didn't see that one coming."

"Me either. So I take it your not upset. I thought you might be."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

Oliver didn't say anything. And then Chloe gazed at him having it dawn on her, "Oh, come on Ollie. You think I would be jealous of Lois?"

Oliver nodded, "Well, you and Clark are spending a lot of your time together like you used to. I know after that big fight we just agreed to not let Clark get between us. But just not talking about him and pretending that he's not an issue isn't working."

"Ollie. You know I love you. That's not why you're leaving right?"

Ollie took Chloe's hand with in his and he said, "Actually, Clark was and is the reason why I'm leaving. He's a big part of it. I know you would never betray me Chlo. But I was afraid that deep down you still did have feelings for him. That if I left it wouldn't be long until you two did finally get together."

"That won't happen Ollie. Its true Clark was and still is a big part of my life. And part of me will always love him but I love you. I'm in love with you and that wouldn't go away if you just left."

Ollie pursed his lips ccontemplating something and said, "I should have had the guts to do this a long time ago."

"What?"

Then Oliver went on one knee and took a small velvet box and opened it. The cubic diamond sparkled as Chloe gazed at it in awe, "Woa."

"This has been burning a whole in my pocket for months. Chloe Anne Sullivan. You are the love of my life. You help keep me wanting to fight for this world, to be a better place. I want you, I love you, and I need you to be by side forever. Will you marry me?"

Chloe knelt down beside him. She caressed his cheek and she put her arms around him and kissed him putting her whole heart and soul into it. Then she parted from him, "That's a yes."

Oliver smiled, "I kind of figured." And he kissed her some more.


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe woke up in Oliver Queen's bed euphoric. She gazed out of the night sky full of peace. She looked out at the city scape of Metropolis and couldn't believe she was going to leave it all behind. She walked out and tied her green silky robe on tightly. She saw the big golden Globe of Daily Planet spinning. Could she really leave that behind? Could she leave her cousin? Her cousin. Her partner. She was more of a sister to her then a cousin. Could she really leave her behind? She had fought so hard to keep them as partners. What would Perry do with her, if Chloe left? He was being a little backwards. Lois didn't need a partner. She could do things by herself without… who was she kidding. She worried about her cousin running after stories going head first and thinking of safer ways to go about it, like she had learned. That was fine, since she was there to look out for her. There was a whole town of super heroes who happened to be there to keep her safe. But now most of them were leaving. They were all being stationed back into their home cities to help better protect the world. Lois would be fine. Clark would still be in this city. And she was sure their paths would cross, he would make sure she would be safe. She hoped.

Chloe folded her arms and held onto the railing of the balcony and then she saw a big red blur come out of no where. She saw Clark floating there with his arms folded. Chloe smiled warmly and said, "Clark I was just thinking about you."

"Really. You could have fooled me." Clark said agitated.

"Are you mad at me?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Yes, Chloe, I'm mad at you. You left me with Lois and disaster struck."

"Disaster? Really? That's not how Lois told it." Chloe said smirking.

Clark rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, for her it's just another time she meets a super hero. With Justice League I'm sure she's used to it by now."

"Clark. Lois doesn't see you as just another Super Hero. She sees your arrival as the story of the century. You should take it as a compliment." Chloe said.

"A compliment. Chloe, she's writing a story about me and you're not doing whatever it takes to get her to drop it?"

"Clark, I don't do that anymore. I've learned that lesson with Ollie. I don't have to ruin people who I care about careers just to protect others. Now we report on the super heroes and their disguises it keeps their identities safe."

Clark sighed, "I guess that will work but for how long? Do I really have to wear glasses every time I see Lois, now?"

Chloe tried to suppress her laughter but she was finding it very difficult and she snickered.

"It looks that way. Superman."

"Chlo, please don't call me that."

"What? You don't like the name? I think it suits you well. It's better then Boy Scout."

"Yeah, it's better then Boy Scout, at least but it's just so presumptuous."

Chloe touched Clark's arm and said reassuringly, "Clark, you're a man now. It suits you just fine. And I doubt you actually picked it out."

"Yeah, Lois just assumed with the "S" symbol and all."

"Oh, she didn't get it was the symbol from your alien family crest. How did she miss that?" Chloe teased.

Then Clark said, "Yeah, well, I don't know what to do now."

"Clark, I think you do know exactly what to do, now."

"Chloe." Clark said not sounding too happy.

"You were looking for a disguise. I think you found it." Chloe practically jumped up with excitement.

"No way, Chloe. I'm not wearing a pair of horned rimmed glasses where ever I go now."

"Clark, it's perfect. You're a journalist slash super hero. It will give you that smart sophiscated look if not slightly geeky. No one will suspect a geeky guy who falls all over himself to be Superman. It's great two completely different identities."

Clark leaned on the edge on the balcony folding his arms and said, "I guess that will work. So I guess congratulations are in order."

Clark pointed to Chloe's ring. Chloe looked on her finger and smiled biting her lip happily, "Yeah. He proposed today."

Clark looked at Chloe looking a little sad and looked deep with in her green eyes and said, "Well, congratulations. I hope he makes you happy."

"He does. I know he will. He's my life now."

"Well, not your whole life I'm sure. You still have the Daily Planet right?"

Chloe gazed out into the night sky reflectively and said, "Actually, no. I'm going to quit. I'm moving to Star City. Ollie needs to be there. Star City desperately needs a hero."

"Chloe, you can't be serious?"

"I'm serious."

"But the Daily Planet is your whole life. What about Lois? What about your partnership? You can't just abandon her." Clark said frantic.

"I'm not. I'm just moving on to the next stage of my life. I've been partners with Lois for almost four years. It's been amazing. There has been a lot of bumps on the road, but it's been great. I've lead my dream. I've made it to the top of the Daily Planet with my cousin by my side. I loved every exciting minute of it."

"So why leave it?"

"Clark, I've accomplished my dream. And I have a new dream now." Chloe said.

"What about you're Pultzer?"

"Clark, I probably could still chase after that. I'm going to Star City not Mars. It has a News Paper there."

"I thought the Daily Planet was the best News Paper in the world. How can you go to the very vague competition?" Clark asked.

Chloe store straight in Clark deep blue eyes and said simply, "Clark, I love him. And he has to go to Star City. We were going to leave each other. He would go off being the super hero and I would stay here being a reporter. And maybe it would be right. And I wouldn't abandon Lois but I would feel empty."

"Chloe. Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?" Clark asked peeved.

"No. Clark, when you find the right person for you, you'll understand too." Chloe said.

"The Chloe Sullivan I know wouldn't give up everything for some guy." Clark said.

"Clark, the Chloe Sullivan you knew lived everyday for you. My career always took a back seat to you. If you didn't leave when you did I probably would end up giving it up for you. While you were gone I learned how to manage while still protecting and helping Ollie and the League. Clark, I would have done anything for you because I loved you but now…"

"Now, you love Ollie. I get it."

Chloe looked at Clark very serious and said, "Is this really about the Daily Planet? I know you always supported my career but are you really upset about the Daily Planet or is it something more?"

Clark looked at Chloe sadly and said, "I just don't want you to give up on your dream that's all."

"Clark. Did you dream that you'd end up being a reporter or that you would fly around saving the world?"

"Actually Chlo. I did."

"Come on Clark. We both know your dreams consisted of ending up on the farm with Lana."

"That's one of my dreams. I kind of had both. I always fought it. But there was always part of me that saw my self the way you saw me. There was a part of me that wanted to become that hero you always saw in me. There was part of me that wanted to be by your side at the Daily Planet." Clark said filled with tenderness.

"Clark."

Clark took Chloe's hand and said, "Chloe don't marry him."

Chloe let go of his hand. She saw the deep ache on his face. She was about to leave. She was about to tell him to leave. She wanted to yell and scream at him for having her pine all of those years. He deserved what he got for not seeing her or not acting on that part of him that wanted her, that part he always tried to bury until it was time for him to leave. It was too late she loved Ollie. How could he do this to her now? Then she looked at her best friend's hurting aching face and felt compassion and she said,

"Clark, I may have represented your super hero life for you and Lana may have represented your normal life but we were both in your past. The truth is you never really truly embraced either of us. Maybe the reason for that was that deep down you knew you can't love someone for what they represent or for what they stand for."

"What about you and Ollie? Are you honestly telling me you don't love him because he's a hero?"

"That's a very big part of him that I love. But there's more to him then just that. I love him for his details. I love the curve of his lips when he smirks. I love the guy who uses his money for good. I love the person he is during the day as well who he is at night. I love him Clark. I love both of his identities and the person he has reserved for only me."

"Chloe, I don't need to know this."

"But you do Clark. Lana and I are your dreams of your past now it's time to look to the future. Maybe you need to go with everything you did with me and Lana so you know what to look for in a girl in the future. Maybe you can find a girl who not only represents both of those worlds but who is right for you. And maybe with never seeing me now you will know how to keep your eyes open and not miss what's right in front of you this time around."

Clark turned around and gazed up in the sky and then he turned around, "Chloe, I know what your doing."

"What?"

"You're trying to set me up with Lois. So you don't feel guilty for ending up with her ex-boyfriend." Clark said darkly.

Chloe pursed her lips patiently and said, "I wasn't talking about Lois in particularly Clark. But if she's the first person who came to your mind what does that tell you?"

"Please Chloe, all you have done for the pass few months was try to set up a time for me and Lois to get together. Then today you practically force me to go out on assignment."

"Oh, yeah, Clark it was all part of my evil plan. I constructed the Jet and made it burst into flames and I made Lois kiss you. Please Clark." Chloe spat out peeved.

"Chloe, are you telling me you didn't expect something to happen. Come on you were hoping for it."

"Clark, I asked you to do that so that you could be there in case my cousin got in trouble and she did. But yeah, I was glad something did happen and maybe part of me wanted for something to happen, not because I felt guilty I got over that Lois practically pushed me and Ollie together, but because I want my cousin and my best friend to be happy." Chloe said irritated.

Clark sighed, "I know you do Chlo, it's just hard. Everything is so different now. I do want you to be happy too and if Ollie does that for you. I'm happy for you."

Clark leaned down and hugged her. Chloe wrapped her arms around him in a sweet soft hug. Then Chloe patted his back and said, "I know you'll find your own happiness too Clark."

Then they both parted with small smiles on their faces. Then Chloe said, "And Clark I'm sorry if I seemed like I set you and Lois up. I will not meddle if you don't want me to."

Then Clark said, "It's ok Chlo. I get it, you care. It's just frustrating feeling like old times with Lois but at the same time it felt just so different and unknown. It's kind of scary facing that with out you."

Chloe smiled warmly and said, "I think you'll do fine."

Clark hugged Chloe one more time and then he parted from her, his face tensed up hearing something.

"What is it?"

"Someone is in trouble. I have to go." Clark said and then he flew away. Chloe stared at the red cape of her best friend flying away. Very pleased with them both looking to the future.

**A/N:** **Hey guys I was orginally going to do a bunch of chapters in Lois perspectives but then I thought I just wanted to end it in the next Chap. in Chloe's prospective. so what do you guys think should I continue in Lois' perspective? Or end it in Chloe's? Let me know in reviews or PM me. **


End file.
